Never Let Me Go
by SecretlyAGryffindor
Summary: This is an epic story of friendship, war, and bravery focusing on the men and women who fought to make a difference in the world. This is a tale about how very different people can band together and change the world, creating one of the greatest defense groups of the generation; and how the love between two people can change the Wizarding world forever.
1. Take Me Back to the Start

**Alright, I made the mistake of re-reading _The Life and Times _by Jewels5 (if you haven't read that masterpiece, I would highly recommend it), and decided to start writing a new story. I know that I have some that are unfinished, so I probably shouldn't be starting a whole new one. However, I started writing and planning them back when I was in high school, and I feel like I have outgrown the stories. So this is my fresh start. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, obviously, and these characters all belong to her. **

* * *

This story, like many others, is a tale of friendship. It is an epic story of war and bravery focusing on the men and women who fought to make a difference in the world. It is a tale of how very different people can band together and change the world, creating one of the greatest defense groups of the generation. The Order of the Phoenix encompassed the idea that every witch and wizard had the right to practice magic. They gathered together to fight injustice and prejudice in the world that was created by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Together, this group brought him to his assumed demise.

However, most importantly, this is a story about loss and this is a story about love. It is an epic story of how the love between two people can change the fate of the Wizarding World.

This epic tale begins on September 1st, 1976, or the beginning of Lily and James' 6th year of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is gaining more power by the day, creating a sense of hysteria and fear in the Wizarding World. People were starting to join his cause, making the Muggleborns and Half Bloods feel like outcasts. People were beginning to take sides, for the Dark Lord or against him. Those choosing to fight against were constantly looking over their shoulders, expecting the worst. The 6th year Gryffindors were getting ready to take their stand.

* * *

Lily Evans pushed her trolley towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her almond shaped green eyes were scanning the crowd for Marlene, looking forward to catching up with her friend. Her summer had been a calm one; she spent most of her time in the town's small bookstore getting caught up on Agatha Christie novels. She had also made sure to read through all of her school books, even managing to read her Charms book multiple times.

King's Cross station was very crowded for a Wednesday morning, Lily looked around to see if the coast was clear for her to disappear to Platform 9 3/4. She could feel herself getting countless weird looks for the sleeping tawny owl she had attached to her cart and was hoping to get onto the platform as quickly as possible.

Lily continued looking around and decided that she was thankful that she had arrived 30 minutes early for the train; she wasn't sure when she would get a break from the Muggles. While she waited, Lily turned her green eyes to meet her mother's light blue ones, which were starting to fill with tears. Erin Evans tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace.

"I'll be fine mum," Lily reassured her mother.

"I know honey," her mother said, "I just hate it when you leave.

Lily knew that was true, ever since her older sister, Petunia, moved to Surrey her mother had been quite lonely. She looked forward to the months Lily came home for the summer. Erin Evans was not looking forward to going back to an empty house.

"I know you do mum. But I promise to write every week," Lily promised her, feeling guilty about leaving her mother alone.

"And you'll be safe?"

"Of course mum. I always am," Lily lied easily.

She was grateful that she hadn't told her mother about the terror the Death Eaters were causing in the magical world. Erin Evans was a worrier, and if she knew that her daughter was in any sort of danger she would barely sleep.

"I know, but it's my job to worry," Erin Evans said, pulling her daughter close, "Remember, don't drink anything you didn't see poured."

"I know mum, I won't. You take care of yourself too," Lily said, ignoring the stinging behind her eyes.

"Don't you worry about me," Erin said, giving her daughter a watery smile.

"Okay, the coast is clear. I've got to go mum. I'll see you at Christmas," Lily said, squeezing her mother one last time.

When the Evans women broke apart, Lily took off running towards the solid barrier and Erin Evans watched her daughter disappear, laughing to herself about Lily was so like her dad had inherited her late husband's fearlessness. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she turned around and made her way towards her car.

* * *

Some 20 minutes later, the Potters and the Prewetts came running through the barrier. Alice Prewett ran through first, thankful that they had already said their goodbyes, as she rushed right for the train. Her round face was red with anger, she absolutely hated being late and was mentally cursing her cousin and his best friend. Her long blonde hair was flying everywhere as she sprinted towards the train, thanking Merlin when she got on before it started moving.

James Potter and Sirius Black barrelled in from behind, though unlike Alice, they were walking casually towards the train. Neither one was concerned about the fact that the train could start moving at any second. They were strolling through the almost empty platform confidently as a few weeping11 year olds were pushed onto the train by exasperated parents.

James Potter's hazel eyes were filled with mischief and Sirius Black's lips were curved in his signature smirk which always seemed to grace his face.

"Hey, we're a little earlier than last year Prongs," Sirius said, his grey eyes showing his amusement.

"Honestly, I thought dad was going to kill us last year," James responded with an amused grin, "We had to jump on the moving train."

"Nearly gave your mum a heart attack. I have never seen her so angry," Sirius agreed, as they both climbed onto the train.

Chuckling, they started walking towards the back of the train towards the compartment that they knew their friends currently occupied. It would be the same compartment that they had claimed as their own on their way to Hogwarts in 3rd year.

"I thought your cousin was going to murder us this morning," Sirius said, though he didn't sound very concerned.

"She still might," James said,"Alice hates being late and is also very dedicated to her grudges. Ought to sleep with one eye open."

Sirius chuckled at that. The pair thrilled in frustrating James' blondest cousin, so this was nothing special.

"Think we will run into Snape or his pretend friends on our way to the compartment?" Sirius asked, smirking.

From a young age, Sirius Black was told that he would be a Slytherin and he would do his family proud. From a young age, Sirius Black also knew that he did not like to be told what to do; in fact, he often did the opposite. So, when he turned 11 he was sorted into Gryffindor, he befriended some of the blood-traitor boys he was told to stay away from.

James Potter, though, knew he was going to be in Gryffindor.

He walked up to the Sorting Hat with a gawky confidence, that he has since refined, and even before the hat touched his head it thrilled, "Gryffindor!"

He knew about Gryffindor's roll as the house of bravery and loyalty, and like a knight at Arthur's roundtable he embraced the house as his kingdom and his role in defending it. He would defend the honor of his house at all costs and at every opportunity. James Potter would take any opportunity to make any lesser man's life difficult and was looking forward to getting an early start this year.

"I think that we can make that happen," James said, smirking.

"Agh, I speak his name and he appears," Sirius said with excitement. "Guess it's our lucky day, Prongs - right there, look at Yaxley and then up at the creep hovering over him."

Together, the two 6th years stalked forward, with their hands on their wands.

"_Flipendo_," James muttered, flicking his wand.

He watched as the 7th year Slytherin, Marcus Yaxely, flew backwards, like he'd been tethered to harness and yanked away.

Russell Greengrass whipped out his wand and took a stance, but just as he got ready to throw, Sirius muttered "_Furnunculus_" and Russel's skin erupted in painful boils.

"_Impedimenta_!" Severus Snape shouted, as James ducked out of the way.

Laughing, the two Gryffindors continued on their way to their compartment; leaving the Slytherins furious and plotting their revenge.

* * *

Further down the Hogwarts express in a compartment far away, a tiny blonde 6th year was fuming, "One of these days I am going to murder them, I swear!" Alice Prewett said barging in behind her friends, gripping chocolate frog so tightly Lily thought it might croak.

"I don't know why you are always surprised Alice," Mary MacDonald responded, not bothering to ask who her friend was talking about, "They are _always_ late."

"It's their thing," agreed Marlene McKinnon, shrugging, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, well, it's only gotten worse since Sirius moved in with the Potters. I swear the two of them together are absolutely helpless " Alice said, still annoyed.

With a huff Alice sat down next to Lily, who nodded her head at her in understanding.

"So, how was the beach with your family Alice?" Mary asked, changing the topic before her friend launched into her usual rant.

Every year the Prewett family spent some time in the Potter's beach house. The beach house was close to Blackwater beach in a small Muggle town. It was always the highlight of Alice's summer.

"Oh, it was positively lovely," Alice said, instantly getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Were the Longbottoms there?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips.

"Uh huh," Alice said, still very distracted.

"Oh my Merlin," Mary said exasperatedly, "You're killing me. Did Frank finally ask you out?"

The other three girls excitedly turned towards Alice, who was grinning widely in response.

"He did," Alice said, blushing happily.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?!" Lily asked, outraged, "This was not in your last letter!"

"I wanted to tell you in person," Alice said, shrugging, "Also, it happened after I sent my last letter…"

"Alice," Marlene started, "We have been waiting for this moment since the beginning of 3rd year. It was cruel to keep us waiting!"

"Sorry, does that mean you don't want the details?" Alice said with a smirk, that had Lily seeing flashbacks with how similar it looks to her cousin's.

"Oh. We might be angry, but we definitely want the details. We want all the details," Mary answered quickly, with Lily and Marlene nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, we were walking around the beach... at sunset of course, sharing a bottle of wine we bought from one of the Muggle shops. You know, one of the cute ones that we visited last summer?"

The girls nodded in recognition, all smiling at Alice's story.

"Then, all of a sudden Frank stopped…and when I asked him what was wrong, he just kissed me and of course I kissed him back. I mean, blimey, I've had a crush on him for ages. After that, we just sort of started going on dates…and it has been so wonderful…" Alice continued, looking absolutely radiant.

"Has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Mary asked curiously.

"Not yet," Alice said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sure he will ask you soon enough," Lily assured her friend.

"I hope so…" Alice said sighing.

"Is he a good kisser?" Marlene asked, winking at her friend.

"The best," Alice said, with a blushing nod.

"Even better than Jonathan Asher?" Mary asked, referring to Alice's last fling, who was a notoriously excellent kisser.

"Much," Alice said, blushing.

"Wow," Mary said in awe.

The other girls exploded into a fit of giggles. All were extremely excited about their friends news.

"So, what about everyone else? Fill me in on your summers!" Alice said, looking between her friends expectantly.

"Well, my family went to a lot of Quidditch matches," Marlene said excitedly, "The Hollyhead Harpies were fantastic! Honestly, the way the chasers have control over the quaffle is flawless…"

"Did Jeremy decide if he was going to tryout for the Ravenclaw team this year?" Lily asked, referring to Marlene's younger brother, effectively cutting off Marlene's Quidditch rant.

"Yes, he's going to try out for seeker. It will be good to get him out of his shell," Marlene answered, smiling proudly.

"Oh wonderful!" Alice said, grinning, "How are you going to feel when you have to play him though?"

"Oh," Marlene said smiling devilishly, "I am going to crush him, of course."

This caused the girls to shake their heads and laugh.

"It's probably a good thing you will be playing different positions…" Lily said.

"It is definitely for the best," Marlene agreed, chuckling.

"I spent most of my summer in mum's bakery," Mary answered, "I finally perfected my chocolate chip cookie recipe. I have some in my trunk for later."

"Oh Mary you are a lifesaver," Alice said, her mouth already watering at the idea of her friends baking.

"Did you see anymore of that cute boy you mentioned in Diagon Alley?" Marlene asked, her brown eyebrows raised.

"Oh I most certainly did," Mary said, winking at her friends.

"I'm so sad that I missed shopping this year," Alice said, her face falling slightly.

"It sounds like you were busy with Frank," Lily said, hoping to raise her friend's spirits.

"Besides, it will be easier next year when we can all aparate," Mary pointed out, "Be prepared to see a lot of me next summer."

Laughing excitedly, Lily glanced down at her watch.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, "I need to go. The Prefect meeting is going to start soon!"

"And by that you mean in 30 minutes?" Mary said, teasing her friend.

"Have fun Lils!" Alice said, rolling her eyes at Mary.

"Say hi to Frank!" Marlene said, nudging Mary.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends' antics before making her way towards the front of the train. Lily Evans was not looking forward to this Prefect meeting, more specifically, she was not looking forward to seeing her old best friend, Severus Snape. The Slytherin had tried to write to Lily many times over the summer, and it had been very difficult for Lily to not respond. However, what he did she simply could not forget. He had made his choice and now they both had to live with it.

Upon entering the Prefects compartment, Lily was happy to find Frank Longbottom wearing the Head Boy badge. Excitedly, she made her way over to him.

"Congratulations," Lily said, smiling happily at her friend.

"On finally kissing Alice or on making Head Boy?" Frank responded, smirking jokingly.

"Both," Lily said, laughing.

"This will be you next year," Frank said confidently, "You will be Head Girl for sure."

"I don't know about that," Lily said, before admitting, "I certainly hope so, though."

"It'll be you," Frank said, "My guess is it will be you and Rodgers."

Kyle Rodgers was the 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect who was nice enough. Honestly, that was the outcome that Lily was hoping for.

"I should probably take a seat. I need to be ready to hear your fantastic speech. Should I take notes?"

"Of course," Frank responded in mock seriousness.

Laughing she turned to go find a seat. Lily could see Severus looking between her and the empty seat next to him. His beady black eyes were begging her silently. Normally that is exactly where Lily would sit, however; instead the redhead made her way towards Remus Lupin. The thin, blonde haired boy looked up at her and gave her a kind smile.

"Did you have a good summer Lily?" Remus asked the redhead as she sat down.

"I did," Lily answered, "What about you Remus? How's your mum feeling?"

"Can't complain too much," Remus answered with a shrug, "However, mum was feeling better when I left, which is a huge relief."

"I'm glad to hear that Remus," Lily said, though she couldn't help but notice how sickly her fellow Prefect looked.

"Alright, we are going to get started," Frank announced, standing proudly at the front of the compartment.

"We are going to review what your duties and expectations are as Prefects. I know that some of you have heard this before, but I urge you to pay attention so that you can make a note of the changes this year," continued the Head Girl, Elena Clearwater.

"The 5th year Prefects are in charge of leading the 1st years towards the common rooms and making sure that they know how to get into the common room," Frank said-shooting a pointed look towards the Slytherin Prefects.

"That does not mean that the rest of you are off the hook," Elena continued, "You need to make sure that everyone knows where they are going. You are also in charge of spreading any new passwords to the older students."

A few Prefects grumbled at this.

"Now, remember, being a Prefect is a huge responsibility," Frank said, looking over the room, "You are allowed to take points away from different houses. However, if anyone is thought to be abusing this power, there will be consequences."

"You will still need to fill out the point deduction paper every time you take points," Elena said, shooting a knowing look towards some of the Prefects, "If you do not fill out the sheet, then the points will be awarded back."

"We will also all be patrolling this year," Frank said, "You and your fellow prefect will sign up for a time slot. During this time you will walk around the halls and watch for any suspicious activities."

"Any questions?" Elena asked.

"When will the Prefect meetings be?" asked a mousy looking Hufflepuff.

"We will hold our Prefect meetings every other Sunday night in the Heads Office," Frank answered.

"Can we hand out detentions?" asked the 5th year Slytherin Prefect.

"No, that is reserved for the Professors," Elena said, before adding, "However, if you feel something is worth a detention you may always bring it to a Professor's attention."

"Any other questions?" asked Frank.

"Do we get to pick our time slots or are you going to assign them?" asked a Prefect in the back.

"You will be able to sign up for a time," Elena answered, "We will be passing around a paper for you to sign up on. Once you have signed up, you are free to go. Frank and I will be here for a few more minutes to answer any questions that you may have."

With that the Prefects all turned to talk to their partners, arguing over when they wanted to patrol.

"When do you want to patrol?" Lily asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," Remus said, shrugging.

"Well, I would prefer an earlier time slot if possible," Lily said, hoping that she would have time after it to work on her homework.

"That would work for me."

Nodding the 6th year Gryffindor Prefects waited patiently for the sheet to make its way to them. When Anna Davis passed the paper and quill to Lily, they both huddled over it, looking for a time that would work.

"We could do Wednesday at 9 or Monday at 8?" Lily said, questioningly.

"Why don't we do Wednesdays at 9?" Remus asked.

"Excellent," Lily said, before adding their names.

She turned and passed the paper to Rebecca Hert, the mousy looking Hufflepuff, before standing to leave.

Remus was waiting for Lily by the door way, and together they started making their way towards the back of the train. They walked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, before Lily stopped.

"This is me," she said, and with a small wave, she entered the compartment, leaving Remus alone.

Remus continued down the hallway towards the Marauder's compartment. What he found when he entered should not have surprised him, but he was still taken aback.

There were fireworks strewn all over the compartment and there were gags from Zonkos all around the seats. Remus knew that his friends had not gotten very far in planning tonight's entertainment.

"Got really far on planning without me I see," Remus said, rolling his amber eyes.

"Sirius distracted by telling us about his hook up with Melissa Fremont," Peter said with a shrug.

Melissa Fremont had graduated a year ago and had been the hottest girl at Hogwarts while she had attended. James and Sirius had had a bet to see who would get her to sleep with them. It appeared that Sirius had won this summer.

"Doesn't Melissa Fremont have a boyfriend?" Remus asked.

"She's seeing Bradley Creed," Sirius said, unconcerned.

"Merlin," Remus said, but he was grinning at Sirius.

"Back to the prank," James said, glaring, still clearly bitter about losing to Sirius.

"We think we might need you for this one Moony," Peter said, helping James change the subject.

Remus looked at his friends disapprovingly. As a Prefect they all decided that the less Remus knew about their 'entertainment', the better. Remus also knew that sometimes his friends took it too far and he did not like being in on that.

"Don't worry, it'll be a good one," Peter said, grabbing a sugar quill from his bag.

"Completely harmless," Sirius assured his friend.

"What were you thinking?" Remus reluctantly agreed, with an eye roll.

"Well… Sirius and I stocked up on all sorts of fireworks this summer," James started, "So we were thinking…"

Remus nodded along with the plan, admitting that it was harmless. It had been a long time since he had been part of the entertainment, and he was looking forward to it. It was definitely more simple than what they would normally go for.

* * *

By the time the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station, it was starting to get dark. Hagrid, the gameskeeper, was calling for the first years and waving to the older students he knew. It surprised no one when the Marauders got an extra enthusiastic wave, they had served many detentions with the friendly half giant.

The 6th year Gryffindor girls rushed to get one of the empty carriages that would lead them to the castle. They were hoping to get a carriage to themselves.

"I just love the first sight of the castle," Lily said, wistfully looking out the window so that she wouldn't miss it.

"It will be weird to graduate…" Mary said, thinking out loud.

"Thankfully, we don't have to worry about that this year!" Marlene said, not wanting to think about graduation.

"Think about how far we've come…" Alice said, a small smile on her lips.

"You were so shy, you could barely talk to anyone!" Lily said, giggling.

"And Lily couldn't keep her head out a book long enough to talk to anyone besides Snape," Marlene said, and Lily shrugged.

"Marlene was hanging out with James Potter and Sirius Black!" Mary said.

"Lapse of judgment," Marlene said laughing.

"And Mary was so determined to make us all best friends…" Alice said, laughing about how outgoing their friend was, even at age 11.

"I was right," Mary said shrugging, "We were all destined to be best friends."

"You were right," Lily admitted, while the girls shared a knowing smile.

"So, what are your predictions for the year?" Alice asked, like she did every year.

"Lily and James will start dating!" Mary said, so excitedly that she was practically jumping up and down.

"Mary, you say that every year and every year you are wrong," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe one of these years I will be correct."

"You do realize that she hates him, right?" Marlene asked, chuckling.

"I'm fairly certain it's mutual," Lily added.

"Oh no," Alice added, "He asked you out everyday for two years. He's definitely in love with you."

"He did it to get under my skin," Lily said with an eye roll, "And Severus'. I highly doubt Potter knows what love is…I have to admit, it was a very peaceful summer without his constant owls asking me out."

"Well, I for one think that Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup," Marlene said proudly, "We are going to have a bloody brilliant season. I can feel it."

"Well, I think that Frank will ask Alice to be his girlfriend," Lily said.

"I certainly hope that happens!" Alice said, giggling, "I think that this will be our best year yet."

"We can hope!" Mary exclaimed.

When the carriage came to a stop the girls made their way into the Great Hall. The ceiling was showing the night sky and the professors had enchanted candles to levitate and provide light. The sight was truly breathtaking.

Throughout the hall, yellow and black flags were hung, showing that Hufflepuff had won the House Cup last year. The colors were really brought out by the candle light.

"I still can't believe we lost the cup last year," Alice said bitterly.

"I know, Black and Potter pulled a last minute stunt and lost us the cup…" Lily said, frustrated.

"Now now, it wasn't just us…" came the voice of Sirius Black from behind them.

"You lost all the points I got for having the highest test scores in Arithmancy," Marlene pointed out.

"Technicalities," Sirius said, shrugging.

Thankfully, that was the end of the conversation, and Sirius went to sit with his friends towards the end of the table.

"Do you know who is looking really great tonight?" Marlene started dreamily staring off into space.

"Sirius Black?" Mary said, looking down to the end of the table to where their fellow 6th year was now sitting.

Lily looked at the Marauder in question, who was sitting on the bench so casually and confidently. Next to him, James Potter sat in a similar position, smirking and talking in hushed tones with the other Marauders. Even from her seat down the table Lily could feel the confidence easing out of him as he leaned back in his chair. His black hair was as messy as it always was and his tie was hanging loosely on his neck. He lifted his hazel eyes to meet Lily's green ones, sending her a wink.

With a disgusted sound, Lily turned just as Marlene responded to Mary's question.

"Ummm," Marlene said, "No."

"Oh. That was just me then?"

"Yes Mary," Alice and Lily said in unison.

"Okay then. I know you aren't thinking James Potter…"

James Potter, who was still staring down at the girls, watched Lily as she smiled and laughed with her friends. Her green eyes sparkled happily and her red hair was longer than it had been in the spring. James noted that she had more freckles cover her face than she had in the spring as well. Next to him Sirius nudged him forcing James to stop studying Lily and return to his conversation.

"Colin Hunts?" Alice asked, looking towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Colin Hunts…" Marlene confirmed.

"Well, that hardly counts, you always think Colin Hunts is looking good," Mary said, exasperated.

Marlene just shrugged and the girls quieted down to watch the scared first years get sorted. They had just started to walk into the hall, each had a look of amazement on their faces.

The boys at the end of the table, however, did not care much for the sorting, and therefore, had not quieted down much. Sirius was still smirking at James knowingly after catching him staring at Lily.

"How about we make this interesting," Remus said, smirking at his friends.

"I'm all ears," James said, knowing where his friend was going with this.

"We make a bet on which house gets the most firsties," Remus said, "Winner gets a bottle of firewhiskey."

"Deal," Sirius said, "This Moony, is why you are a Marauder."

Laughing, the boys all strained their necks to get a good look at the first years.

"I reckon it will be Slytherin," Sirius stated, very confident with his choice.

"I think it will be Gryffindor," said Peter eagerly.

"I have my money on Ravenclaw," Remus said.

"That leaves me with Hufflepuff," James said, not liking his chances of winning.

The boys quieted down, keeping track of how many students were sorted into what house. When the last student, 'Zambini, Gabe' was called and sorted into Slytherin, he insured a victory for Sirius. Sirius, in turn, got up and cheered loudly.

"I am glad that we are feeling enthusiastically about the sorting," Professor Dumbledore started, looking in the Marauders direction, "I would like to put an emphasis on the importance of coming together. Now more than ever we need to stand strong as a school, no matter what your house is. I would also like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gore."

The severe looking man sitting next to Professor Slughorn stood. His light blonde hair looking almost silver. His hair was slicked back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He offered the students a small wave and what looked to be a small smile.

After he sat down Dumbledore continued, "However, right now, I know you are more interested in food than what I have to say. So, let's eat!"

With a start food appeared on all the tables, causing many of the first years to gasp in shock and awe. However, it was also at this time that James Potter and Sirius Black shared a mischievous look, before causing the Great Hall to go completely dark.

Some of the students screamed, not knowing what was happening. Some older students turned towards where they knew the Marauders were sitting, while others looked around nervously.

Suddenly, there were fireworks exploding in every direction. There was a bewitched lion that was roaring, an owl that was flying around and many fireworks that were changing colors.

Even Lily had to admit that they looked quite lovely, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

When the fireworks finished everyone looked around the Great Hall, looking for who had started the fireworks. However, one look at the Slytherin table had everyone laughing. Even Lily had to hide her amusement when she saw that the Slytherins had their skin dyed maroon and gold.

The Slytherins were looking back and forth between each other, before turning to look at the Gryffindor table. They were glaring angrily, while the Gryffindors laughed and the Marauders looked smug.

Professors were scanning the Gryffindor table, looking for the culprits, all knowing who was most likely behind the prank. Professor McGonagall was sending a very stern look in the direction of the Marauders, to which Sirius responded with an 'innocent' wave. The Marauders knew that they couldn't prove that they had been behind the prank.

Dumbledore stood and with a flourish of his wand, the Slytherins went back to normal. The Marauders shared mischievous looks, proud of how their prank had played out, before starting to fill their plates with food.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as the older students caught up with their friends and the first year students got to know their new house mates.

"I am so stuffed, I don't think that I will ever be able to eat again," Alice said, holding her stomach gingerly after she had finished eating.

"That pie was absolutely delicious," Lily agreed.

"They must have done something different with the chicken," Marlene stated, "It tasted different."

"Still good though," Mary agreed, "I think they added more garlic than normal."

"That could be it…" Marlene agree, shrugging.

"What was the password again Lily?" Alice asked, as the girls started getting up.

"The password is _Fortitudo_," Lily said, "I will meet you up there when all the other students finish up."

With a quick goodbye the girls started heading up the stairs, leaving their Prefect friend behind to lead the crowds.

"That was a pretty tame prank from the Marauders," Marlene said, making conversation.

"Honestly, it was a little terrifying at first...when it went all dark," Mary said, before lowering her voice to add, "Especially with everything going on…"

"Sometimes, I don't think they use their heads…" Alice added.

"Sometimes?" Mary teased.

"Okay, most of the time," Alice amended with a giggle.

The girls continued their conversation as they entered the common room, before taking seats by the window.

By the fire sat the Marauders who were laughing loudly and recounting their summer adventures to the large group around them.

That is where Lily found everyone when she arrived half an hour later. She rolled her eyes at the Marauders, who were still surrounded by a group of people, for reasons unknown to Lily. She was planning on leaving them alone, figuring it was best for everyone if they stayed away from each other; however, that quickly changed as she walked by.

"Did you hear how loud people screamed?" James Potter said, trying to ignore the beautiful redhead that was walking by.

"It was hysterical," Sirius agreed, noticing that Lily Evans had now stopped, "I didn't know that many people were afraid of the dark."

"Did you ever, even for a second, think about what horrors people find in the dark these days?" Lily said, her eyes flashed dangerously, "Of course you didn't."

During the prank the Marauders hadn't noticed how many Muggleborns had grabbed their wands, ready to attack. They hadn't noticed that Felicity Scrimgeour had left the Hall, tears streaming down her face. Felicity's mother had been murdered in one of the attacks that summer. The Marauders hadn't noticed any of this, but Lily had and it had infuriated her to her core.

"Come one Evans, it was just a harmless prank," James said, looking at Sirius to back him up.

"No one was hurt," Sirius added nonchalantly, seemingly unconcerned.

"Whatever," Lily said, spinning on her heel and walking up towards her dormitory, while the other girls followed their friend.

"I see she is just as fun as ever," Sirius mumbled, while Remus nudged him.

"Be nice," Remus said, quietly, so the surrounding students couldn't hear them, "Times are tough, especially for muggleborns."

"You don't need to remind us of that Moony," James said, "We know it's hard, but the prank was harmless."

"It was harmless," Remus agreed, sighing.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate that Prongs didn't ask out Evans. This must be a record!" Sirius said, poking fun at his best friend.

James Potter had been asking out Lily Evans since they were in 3rd year. He loved how it had made her green eyes flash dangerously and it had made her face reddened with anger. It was an added bonus that James got to watch how frustrated it had made her best friend, Severus Snape, who was so obviously in love with the oblivious redhead.

However, James Potter's fascination with Lily Evans started on the Hogwarts Express their first year when she punched him in the face. She was one of the only people who was unafraid to tell James what her opinion of him was or what he was doing wrong. Lily Evans was under his skin and him asking her out was an easy way to get under hers.

"I've moved on," James stated simply.

"Yeah right," Peter mumbled.

The Marauders knew that James asked Lily out as a way to annoy her. The Marauders also knew that James was fascinated by the brilliant, redheaded witch. They knew that no matter how many times he denied it, there were some feelings there and he was always disappointed when she turned him down.

"I give it a week," Remus said.

"Maybe a month if he's feeling really stubborn," Sirius added.

"You are all a bunch of wankers," James said, rolling his eyes.

With that the boys turned back to their audience.

"Who wants to hear about how James and I met the captain of Puddlemore United?"

With a chorus of 'mes' from the crowd, Sirius launched into an elaborate story.

The students in the Gryffindor common room had no idea what the next few years would bring. They were still blissfully ignorant about how much their lives were about to change. They had no idea that by the time they graduate, most people would be afraid of the dark; and with good reason. They didn't know any of this yet, but they would.

* * *

**Okay, I am really nervous about posting this. I have been editing and changing it for months, so please let me know in the reviews what you think! Who are your favorite characters? What are your predictions? **

**Thanks! **


	2. Stop and Stare

**Hello! Here is chapter 2, where we dive a little more into the plot. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

Lily happily made her way through the mostly empty corridors. She loved the castle in the early morning. It was quiet and peaceful, allowing Lily to reflect on the day ahead of her. The dim morning sunlight lit the stone in a light yellow glow. It was positively lovely in Lily's opinion.

The few people who were already moving around were still quiet and Lily could smell the breakfast food in the Great Hall. She was looking forward to eating her muffin and drinking her tea before the loud crowds of people would wander their way into the Great Hall. With being one of the first people down at breakfast, Lily was hoping that she would be one of the first ones getting her schedule from Professor McGonagall. It was an added bonus that arriving to breakfast this early allowed her to avoid seeing the Marauders first thing in the morning, and that was always something that she strived for.

The peace, however, was soon disrupted when a loud, blood curdling scream pierced the air. Lily took off in a sprint towards the sound, pulling her wand out of her pocket in case she needed it. She didn't know what she was going to find and she wanted to be prepared.

What Lily found made her blood run cold and her heart stop. The 4th year Ravenclaw was looking at Lily with wide, terrified eyes. The young girl was visibly shaking and confused. A few older students arrived just after Lily, also hearing the scream; everyone looking at each other, uncertain of what to do first. They had never experienced anything like the sight they had stumbled upon; especially not at Hogwarts.

Written on the wall, in what appeared to be a blood and mud mixture was the message 'Mudbloods have no place here'. Lily was absolutely disgusted.

"Someone go get a Professor," Frank said, as he rounded the corner, looking disgustedly at the stone wall.

The young girl who screamed, nodded, before shakily scurrying off.

"Does anyone know anything about this?" Frank asked, the authority in his voice was clear.

Everyone responded to Frank with a shake of their heads before looking around, trying to decide if anyone was lying. They were trying to comprehend what they were looking at and trying to decide who would do that. Though Lily had some ideas of who would do this and why. Someone was trying to invoke fear in the students and by the looks of it, they were succeeding.

"Someone must have done this last night," answered a 7th year Ravenclaw named Julia, she was shaking her head in disgust.

There were nods of agreement to this.

"Should we take it down?" asked a 4th year Hufflepuff, who looked uncomfortable.

"No," Lily answered, "The Professors need to see this first…"

"We leave it until they get here," Frank agreed, "Lily, will you please go and find Filch? He will need to see this too."

Lily nodded and took off down the corridor. She noted that there were more people around, as she made her way towards the office that belonged to the caretaker. She was getting many weird looks for her hurried pace going away from the Great Hall, but Lily did not stop. She could feel her hands shaking and she could feel anger coursing through her. The message on the wall enraging her.

When she reached the door that lead to Argus Filch's office, she noted that there were singe marks from where the door had clearly been burnt before. She knocked cautiously, and waited, for once hoping to see the caretaker.

The door swung open quickly and Filch stood there with a broom in his hand, looking ready to swing. Lily cautiously took a step back, her eyes widening in shock.

"What do ya' want?" asked Filch, lowering the broom when he realized that it was Lily at the door.

"Someone wrote on the wall near the Great Hall," Lily explained, "I was sent to bring you there."

"Let me get my stuff," Filch said, grumbling angrily.

Lily stood back, getting stared down by his cat, Mrs. Norris. She wondered why Filch might open the door, ready to swing a broom and then she remembered that the Marauders liked to prank the caretaker.

When he came out of his office, he turned, locked it (multiple times), before following Lily down the hall.

"I bet it was Potter and Black," he said under his breath and Lily wasn't certain if he was talking to her or not.

"For once, I don't think so," Lily said cautiously, responding anyways.

"It's always those two," Filch grumbled, not listening to Lily.

"Someone wrote "Mudbloods have no place here' in what looks like a mixture of blood and mud. That isn't something that Potter and Black would do," Lily stated confidently.

Lily might have hated them, but she knew that this was not them. They would disagree with the statement that was on the wall. Filch, however, didn't respond to that, still muttering under his breath about the two of them.

"Thank you Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said, when Lily and Filch rounded the corner.

Lily nodded at Professor McGonagall in acknowledgement.

"You may go to breakfast now Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick said, dismissing the Prefect.

Lily wanted to argue, preferring to stay and see what was decided. She wanted answers and she knew she wouldn't get them right away if she left. However, Professor McGonagall sent her a look, seeming to know what she was thinking, and Lily walked towards the Great Hall.

Frank nodded at her as she walked passed him and Lily knew that he would tell her what they decided later. In the Great Hall the mood was somber, people were whispering back and forth, but there wasn't the typical loud chatter. People appeared to be shaken up by the message. The only people who looked truly unperturbed were the Slytherins, who were talking and laughing just as obnoxiously as always.

Lily sat at the almost empty Gryffindor table, pouring herself a large mug of tea, knowing that she was going to need the caffeine. She reached for a piece of toast, thinking about what was written on the hall.

"Is it true, Lily?" Marlene asked, sitting down next to her, her short brown hair still wet from her shower.

Lily didn't need to ask what her friend was talking about, "Yes."

"Did you see it?" Marlene asked, looking sympathetically at her muggle born friend.

"I did," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Merlin," Marlene cursed, before reaching for the tea, "Some people are disgusting."

Lily nodded, not really knowing what to say. She could feel people looking at her, all trying to see her reaction. As one of the Muggleborns, people wanted to know how she was handling the situation. Lily was determined not to give them a reaction, no matter how angry or upset she was.

Mary and Alice joined them shortly after, and Mary was having a more difficult time hiding her emotions about the situation.

"Did you see it?" Mary said, her eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

"Yes," Lily said, sharing a look with her other muggle born friend.

"It's revolting. Honestly, Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe place," she drifted off slightly before continuing, "and with messages like this…"

"I know," Lily said, grabbing her friend's hand, drawing comfort from her.

Neither girl would say, but both were nervous about what this would mean for them and the other muggle borns. Marlene and Alice shared a look, neither knowing how to comfort their friends.

They were saved from the silence as Frank came and sat down next to them. The Marauders came and sat down next to them, wanting to hear what Frank would have to say. Lily could feel James' hazel eyes on her, but she refused to look at him. Instead she turned and looked at Frank, who was looking a little pale.

"Did they get it off?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Filch is having some difficulties getting it off the wall," Frank said, "However, they don't think it was written in actual blood."

"Well that's good," Alice said, her face scrunching up with disgust.

"Do they have any ideas about who did it?" Lily questioned curiously.

"Not yet," Frank answered quietly, "They are working on some enchantments, hoping that will give them answers."

"I wonder if Dumbledore will talk about it," Marlene thought out loud.

"I'm sure he will," James answered Marlene.

"He'll have to address it," Remus said, seeming sure.

"Too many people saw it," Peter added.

Sirius was sitting quietly, his eyes scanning the Slytherin table, noting that his younger brother was missing. He noted that Marcus Yaxely was looking very smug, laughing with his 7th year Slytherin companions.

Sure enough Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, and using his wand to project his voice, he addressed the students, "In light of the events this morning, I would like to encourage anyone with information to come forward. Behavior like this is unacceptable at Hogwarts, everyone is welcome here. Here at Hogwarts we need to stand together, regardless of bloodstatus. Things like this will not be tolerated at Hogwarts."

With that he sat back down and everyone looked around the Great Hall, trying to determine who knew something. Many of the older students were sharing worried looks, sensing the unease that their Headmaster was feeling. However, it was this time that the Professors started to pass out the schedules, drawing everyone's attention, at least momentarily.

* * *

The Marauders walked confidently through the almost empty corridors, laughing at the first years who were clearly lost.

"If we were nice we would tell them that they are going the wrong way to the Dungeons," Remus said, shaking his head.

"They need to figure it out on their own," Sirius said, casually.

"Besides, we would hate to be late to Transfiguration," James said, smirking.

Peter laughed at his friends, as they continued their walk to Transfiguration.

"We are cutting it a little close…" Remus said, he did not have the same penchant as his friends for being late.

"Honestly, I think Minnie will just be glad we showed up at all," James said, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement behind his glasses.

"Actually, I imagine she will be quite disappointed," Peter said, "I'm sure she hopes we don't show up."

"Nonsense Pete," Sirius said, slinging his arm around the shorter boy, "We're her favorite students…"

"For some reason, I doubt that…" Remus said, smiling easily.

* * *

The 6th year Gryffindor girls were already sitting in Transfiguration, taking up tables towards the front of the room. They all had their supplies for the class out, simply waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive and start her lesson.

"What do you think we'll learn about this year?" Mary asked, watching as the students filed into the classrooms, distractedly waving to people.

"Did you read any of the _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _like you were supposed to this summer?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I might have forgotten?" Mary said, shrugging, "Whoops?"

"Oh Mary," Marlene sighed, shaking her head at her friend, laughing.

"We are going to focus on transfiguring and untransfiguring animals into different objects and the theory behind it," Alice answered her friend.

"There is an entire unit on Angimagi," Lily said excitedly.

"Why am I friends with you nerds?" Mary asked, with no heat behind her words.

"Hello Mary," came a deep voice from behind her.

Winking a brown eye at her friends she turned around, "Why, good morning Amos."

"How was your summer?" Amos Diggory asked, his brown eyes taking in Mary appreciatively.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Mary said, tossing her curled, brown hair over her shoulder, "How was yours?"

"Oh, it was alright," Amos said, "I missed you…"

"Oh, I bet you did," Mary said confidently smirking at him.

"How about we get together this week," Amos suggested, winking at the confident brunette.

"Hmmm," Mary said, pretending to consider, "I'm not sure, I'll get back to you."

Amos laughed, not at all put off by Mary's attitude, for that was the game that they played. He chased, she pretended to be uninterested, they would snog and repeat. The arrangement was equally beneficial and there was a strict no feelings rule.

Mary turned back towards her laughing friends, who were all used to Mary's antics.

"So, did you do any of the summer reading? For any class?" Marlene asked, her brown eyes showing her amusement.

"Nope," Mary said, matter of factly.

"I will never understand how you can do that and not be nervous about your classes. Last year Professor Slughorn gave us a pop quiz on the first day of class!" Lily said, thinking about how she had done all of her reading at the beginning of the summer.

"I still passed the quiz," Mary said, grinning.

"Some people just have all the luck…" Alice said, laughing at her friend.

Mary winked in response and all the girls giggled.

At this moment Professor McGonagall walked gracefully into the room, giving a small nod to the students that were already in the room. She was pleased with their punctuality.

The Marauders strolled in a few minutes later, grinning and laughing, not caring that they made it to class just as the bell echoed throughout the castle. They waltzed to their seats in the back of the room, sitting down like they owned the place. Sirius even had the audacity to put his feet up on the table, though quickly moved them when Professor McGonagall glared at him.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room and with a flick of her wand, the notes appeared on the chalkboard. She seemed unbothered by the fact that the Marauders were almost late on the first day of class. Seeing the notes most of the class quickly started writing, knowing that the notes would change as soon as she finished talking. They also knew that she used the notes for her tests and her quizes, so they would be important. The exceptions to this were James and Sirius, who were too busy playing tic-tac-toe on their parchment.

"Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began, "This year there will be a focus on the research behind the magic. This will help with the practical practice for your N.E. . You will be expected to complete your spells nonverbally. There will be a lot of assigned work and reading, it is your job to make sure that you complete it. If you do not, you will not pass."

Many of the students looked on nervously, but Lily grinned in excitement, she loved the challenge that class brought her.

"Today we will be reviewing how to turn your quill into a rat, however, this year you will be doing it nonverbally," Professor McGonagall continued.

Many students continued writing, hanging on to her every word. Even Mary had taken out her parchment and her quill to take notes.

* * *

Later in the afternoon the Marauders were meandering back towards the common room after Potions class, waving to miscellaneous people, but never stopping to talk. Many of the younger students stared at them in awe, having heard stories of their mischievous ways. Some older students moved out of their way, having been on the receiving end of one of their pranks.

"I reckon we will be able to finish the Map this month," James said confidently to his three companions, not paying any attention to anyone in the hall.

James was referring to what they called the Marauder's Map, which was going to be a map of the entire school. Not only was it going to be a map of the entire school, but it was going to show where everyone was. It was going to make sneaking out for Moony's midnight runs a lot easier, especially now that the three of them didn't all fit under the cloak.

"We just need to finish the rest of the seventh floor and master the enchantment for everyone's' locations," Sirius added.

"This summer I read about a spell that might work for the locations," Remus said.

"It might be done by the next full moon," Peter said, under his breath.

"That is the goal," James said.

The boys however, stopped their conversation when they were distracted by the Slytherins walking down the hallway, shoving people out of the way. They were talking loudly and laughing cruelly, as they normally did.

"Oh hey look, it's a mudblood," Antonin Dolohov stated, pointing at a terrified 4th year Ravenclaw.

"What are you still doing here scum?" asked Octavia Prince, smirking nastily.

"You really should leave while you still can," Alecto Carrow said, approaching the 4th year.

Without thinking James made his way over towards the commotion.

"Now, now Carrow," James started, "Are you really that pathetic that you need to pick on people two years younger than you?"

"What, too afraid of people your own age?" added Sirius haughtily.

"I could beat you in my sleep Potter," Carrow said, moving away from the 4th year and towards James.

"You mean in your dreams?" James asked, smirking smugly as people around him laughed.

Carrow pulled out his wand, which caused everyone else in the vicinity to pull out theirs. Everyone stood, their wands trained on someone, waiting for the first move. The onlookers glanced around nervously.

"Should someone go get a Professor?" a voice whispered from somewhere in the back.

"What, scared Carrow?" Sirius asked, provoking the Slytherin.

"Of you," Carrow said, his eyebrows raising, "Not a chance."

That was when Dolohov fired the first hex, barely missing James, and all hell broke loose. Spells flew everywhere, people in the crowd were ducking, trying not to get hit. Remus worked on sending protective spells around, trying to minimize the damage that was inevitable.

"What is the meaning of this?" a stern voice rang out, and the fighting ceased.

* * *

Sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, the Marauders looked quite comfortable. None of them seemed to be particularly concerned with the consequences that they would face when she came back into the room. They had been there so many times before that they could probably recount her speech.

"Did you see Carrow's face when Prongs hit him with the jelly leg curse?" Sirius asked, laughing darkly.

"He looked pissed," Peter said with a smirk.

"How about Dolohov's face when Padfoot made him grow horns?" James said, grinning crookedly.

"You should probably keep it down," Remus said, without much heat, "Professor McGonagall will be back soon, and she will not be happy to see us laughing."

The other three boys shrugged, but took Remus' advice. Which turned out to be a wise thing to do as Professor McGonagall came back with a grim expression on her face.

"Dueling in the hallways," she began, giving them a stern look, "On the first day of classes, no less, is unexceptable."

"They were picking on 4th years Professor," Remus said, trying to get them out of hot water.

"You are a Prefect Mr. Lupin," she said, "Surely, you could think of other ways to de-escalate the situation."

Remus hung his head in shame.

"The four of you will be serving detention on Friday night and you will each lose 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Yes Professor," they answered in unison.

"You're dismissed," Professor McGonagall said, "Please avoid dueling in the hallways in the future."

The boys nodded, though everyone knew that they were lying, before heading out the door and towards their common room.

"Honestly, I was expecting 2 weeks worth of detention at least," Sirius said, grinning in victory.

"I was expecting more," James agreed.

"I think Moony really helped us out," Peter said, "Professor McGonagall has a soft spot for the young students…"

"That she does," Remus said, smirking, "Especially when they are being picked on."

"You are quite cunning Moony," Sirius chuckled.

"It's not like it wasn't true…" Remus said with a shrug, though he was smirking.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the week passed without as much excitement. There were no more foreboding messages written on the wall, though the castle was still on edge. There also had been no more duels in the hallway, much the Gryffindors' excitement, they were not too happy about losing all the points.

It was finally Friday, much to the relief of the 6th years. The Professors were true to their words and had piled on the work. Many of the 6th years were feeling overwhelmed and overworked. The 6th year Gryffindors were all looking forward to the start of the year party, giving them an excuse to let loose and unwind.

The Marauders were all lounging around in their dormitory. James was lying on his bed and reading a Quidditch magazine, while Sirius tossed around his snitch. Remus and Peter were huddled over the map, working on enchanting it to update itself.

"I'm running to Hogsmeade to get supplies for tonight," Sirius informed his friends, getting up, "Any special requests?"

"Can you get me a bottle of firewhiskey?" James asked.

"OH! I'll take a bottle of vodka," Peter added.

"Just get me some rum," Remus said.

"Sure thing, also, I need money for that bottle of firewhiskey I won…" Sirius stated.

The boys all forked over the galleons and sickles and Sirius left, grabbing James' invisibility cloak as he went. The other boys continued what they were doing, enjoying the down time before the excitement of the night.

* * *

The 6th year girls were all sitting in their bathroom, laughing and painting their nails. Mary was painting her nails a deep purple color, Alice was painting her nails a dark pink, Lily a light pink and Marlene was painting her nails 'Gryffindor red'.

"Have you been able to see much of Frank?" Marlene asked Alice, looking up from her nails.

"Not a whole ton…" Alice said sadly, "He's been super busy with his Head Boy duties, I never realized how many meetings they had to attend…"

"Oh, prepare yourself now Lils," Mary said, laughing.

"You don't know that I'll be Head Girl…" Lily pointed out, blushing.

"Oh, we know," Alice said.

"The whole school knows," Marlene said, and the two girls laughed as Lily's face became even more red.

"I bet you're looking forward to some time with Frank tonight then," Lily said, changing the subject back to Alice and Frank.

"Most definitely," Alice said.

"What about you Mary, who do you have your eye on?" Marlene asked.

"No one, tonight is about us girls," Mary said firmly.

"You always say that...but somehow you always find someone…" Lily said, nudging her glaring friend.

"Rude…"

"I for one, am looking forward to the people watching…" Marlene said, "People always go crazy at these things…"

"It is normally funny…"

"Remember when the Marauders had the contest last year to see who could strip the fastest?" Alice said, laughing hysterically.

"Sirius flung his shirt out the open window," Lily said, giggling at the memory.

"And Peter tripped over his pants and got stuck…" Mary said, laughing hysterically.

"Sometimes I wonder about them…" Alice said.

"Sometimes? I wonder all the time…" Lily said.

"You wonder about how adorable of a couple you and Potter would make?" Mary asked hopefully, waggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Lily didn't dignify that with a response, simply choosing to glare at her laughing friend instead.

Mary shrugged unperturbed, before changing the subject, "Hey Al, can I borrow your dark jean skirt?"

"As long as I can borrow your blue dress," Alice said.

"Deal," Mary said.

"Oh that blue dress really makes your eyes pop!" Lily added.

"The skirt really does wonders for Mary's legs…" Marlene added.

"Oh shucks guys…" Mary said laughing.

"Tonight is going to be a lot of fun," Marlene said, "I'm ready to relax…"

"Me too…" Alice said.

"I am looking forward to reading my book later?" Lily added laughing.

"You promised to stay for an hour…" Mary reminded her.

"I know, I will," Lily said, smiling at her friend.

She knew that they enjoyed having her at the parties, even though she preferred to spend the night reading her book. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy parties, or even drinking, she just preferred to relax with a book.

A little while later, their nails were dry and the girls decided to start getting ready. They all enjoyed the process of dressing up and spending time together. Though, tonight it seemed that they were spending more time laughing than actually getting ready. They were standing around the bathroom in various states of dress, each holding a glass of wine in their hands.

Mary's face was starting to turn red from the alcohol as she was using her wand to curl her long, dark brown hair. She had lined her brown eyes with black liner and was currently trying to figure out which shade of red lipstick matched her shirt the best.

Alice was standing in her bathrobe, trying to decide what she wanted to do with her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes were showing her frustration as she pulled it up into a ponytail, for the third time.

"I can help you curl your hair if you want Al?" Lily offered, sensing her friends frustration.

"Would you?" Alice asked, looking thankfully at her friend.

Lily nodded and got to work, while Marlene stood at the other side of the mirror trying get her short, light brown hair to lay straight. Her brown eyes were glaring at the mirror as her hair refused to cooperate. Marlene had on jeans and her Hollyhead Harpies shirt and she managed to pull off the comfy cute look.

Lily had chosen to leave her red hair in her natural waves. She outlined her bright green eyes in black liner and added some mascara to her lashes. She chose to wear a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt that matched her eyes.

By the time they were ready Mary had switched lipstick colors three times and shoes four times, before finally settling on a bright red lipstick and a pair of heeled boots. They were paired with a low cut bright red shirt and Alice's jean skirt.

Alice was finally happy with her blonde hair after Lily curled it and her bright blue eyes had sparkly shadow on the lids. She did end up wearing Mary's blue dress, which fit snugly on her curves.

When they were ready they made their way down towards the common, which was still mellow and calm. Normally the older Gryffindors hung out in the common room before heading to the enchanted classroom to meet with people from other houses. People were standing around the common room talking with friends that they hadn't had a chance to catch up with yet. Most people only had butterbeer in their hands since there were still younger students hanging around. The older students had an agreement to keep the hard liquor locked away until they were away from the younger students. It was for this reason that the Prefects turned a blind eye to the drinking.

The 6th year boys were already in the common room when the girls arrived. They were standing casually against the wall, ignoring others stares. James stood the tallest of the group, his messy hair was styled to go in every direction. He wore his glasses and his hazel eyes danced in laughter at the joke that Sirius just told. Sirius stood about an inch shorter than James, a fact that he was constantly reminded of, and his dark hair touched his shoulders. His grey eyes were surveying the room, taking everything in. Standing next to him, Remus felt out of place with his sandy blonde hair and his amber eyes. He, however, was not as out of place as their fourth friend. Peter stood at least a head shorter than his other friends, with his blonde hair cropped short and his brown eyes that always seemed to water. Together, the four boys drew a crowd wherever they went. Some people wanted to hear stories of their infamous mischief, others were hoping for a date or a night.

Tonight was no different, while the four of them stood together, others stood around watching, waiting for someone to approach and break their circle. However, no one had been confident enough to do it so far.

Marlene McKinnon did not have the same reservations as some of her housemates, she strolled casually over to their group.

"Hello boys," she said, while a group of 4th year girls looked at her in awe.

"Hey McKinnon," greeted James.

"How was your summer?" Remus asked kindly.

"Oh it was wonderful," Marlene said, "I spent half the summer at Quidditch matches."

"Did you see the Hollyhead Harpies?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Marlene said, as if the answer was obvious, "How were your summers?"

"Boring," Peter responded honestly with a shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Marlene said, "Anyway, Potter, I came over to ask about Quidditch tryouts."

"I'm meeting with the Captains and the Heads of Houses tomorrow afternoon to work out tryout and practice schedules. I am working for being the first one to hold tryouts, hopefully next Saturday. That way we can start practicing as soon as possible."

"Excellent," Marlene said, nodding in approval.

"Did you practice over the summer?" James asked her.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, while Marlene looked offended, "This is McKinnon we're talking about."

"Of course I did Potter," Marlene answered, rolling her eyes at her captain and fellow chaser.

"Just making sure…" James replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, well, I'm off to find some more wine," Marlene said, glancing at her empty glass.

"I hear there's some near the window," Remus said, winking at her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Lupin," Marlene said with a wave.

James watched as his teammate walked away and towards her friends by the window. His gaze lingered on the redhead, taking in her long legs and her bright smile that never was directed at him. He quickly shook his head, before turning back towards his friends. Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look, but neither commented. Peter remained completely oblivious to the situation, watching the group of 7th year girls.

Standing by the window, the 6th year girls each held a glass of wine, observing the room. They were talking and laughing easily, watching as students filtered in and out of the common room.

"You should have seen the glares you got when you went to talk to my cousin," Alice said to Marlene, laughing.

"It always blows my mind that people hold them on such a high pedestal," Lily said, shaking her head.

"I will never understand," Marlene agreed.

"Well, they are beautiful…" Mary said, glancing at the boys in question.

Her friends all turned and looked at her in confusion, "What?! They are objectively attractive. They are still pricks…"

That caused her friends to laugh while Mary just shrugged. Mary MacDonald had no shame and was not afraid to speak her mind, which was something that her friends loved about her.

"Hello ladies," came the voice of Frank Longbottom.

"Hiya Frank," Marlene said.

"How are you?" asked Lily.

"I'm doing really well thanks," Frank said, "How are you?"

"Oh just lovely," Mary said, giving Alice a slight nudge.

Alice glared at Mary.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk Alice?" Frank asked.

"I would love to," Alice said, a huge grin lit up her face.

"Perfect," Frank said, grabbing her hand.

"I'll see you later," Alice said, waving to her friends.

"How romantic…" Lily said with a sigh.

"You are such a romantic at heart Lily," Marlene teased.

"Honestly, they are probably just going to make out in an empty classroom somewhere…" Mary said, giggling.

"Just because that's what you would do…" Lily joked.

Mary just shrugged, "I mean, it's wonderful, but not super romantic…"

This caused the girls into giggles.

* * *

A few hours later the older students were standing around the enchanted classroom. The classroom was enchanted with sound proof charms, so the Professors didn't hear them on their rounds, and with a password. No one without the password could enter the room. This allowed the older students to let loose without any younger students following their bad example.

In the classroom the liquor was out, set up in a makeshift bar on the teacher desk, The furniture was pushed out of the way to make a makeshift dance floor and there were tables set up with different drinking games.

Lily could hear some 5th years playing 'Never Have I Ever' a few feet away from her. Sirius was in the corner making out with someone and Mary was in a similar position on the dancefloor. Alice and Frank were taking a break from dancing over by the drink table and Lily could see the joy in both of their faces. They appeared to be in their own little world.

Marlene was at one of the tables playing a game of butterbeer pong with her fellow chaser Hestia Jones, a 7th year. Judging by the victory dances the two girls were putting on it was clear that they were winning.

Lily was taken out of her thoughts when James approached her.

"Evans," he said, and Lily noted that his eyes were glazed over slightly.

"Hello Potter," Lily said, attempting to be a little cordial.

"I took your advice you know," he stated.

"Okay?" Lily responded, unsure of what bit of advice he was referring to.

Lily Evans tended to give James Potter a lot of unasked for advice.

"I moved on," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Congratulations," Lily said sarcastically, "Would you like a gold star?"

"What?" James said, looking at her confused.

"It's a muggle thing…" Lily supplied, forgetting that not everyone went to muggle school before Hogwarts.

"Oh."

"Can I help you with anything else Potter?" Lily asked, a little amused by his confession.

"Well...I guess not," James said, his eyes widening with that realization.

"Okay," Lily said, trying to hide her amusement (he would never let her live it down if he knew), "Good night Potter."

"Night' Evans," James slurred.

With that, Lily walked away, and for once, James didn't watch her. Instead James turned to talk to a 7th year, Anna Greenwell. Lily made her way up to her room to read her book, having had enough socialization for the night.

* * *

"For the love of all things holy, someone turn off the damn alarm!" Mary grumbled the next morning, pulling her pillow over her head to try and stop the incessant beeping.

"It's your alarm Mary," Marlene said, rolling over.

"TURN IT OFF!" Alice groaned, not happy about having her sleep interrupted.

Mary rolled over to find that it was, in fact, her alarm. She had a moment of confusion, before her brown eyes widened in shock.

"OH SHITE!" she said, before grabbing her head, having moved too suddenly.

Mary stumbled around the room, collecting her things and quickly brushing her teeth, before racing out the door.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked Lily, who was sitting up in bed, her red hair sticking up everywhere.

"She had a meeting for the Hogwarts Headlines this morning," Lily answered, laughing, "I believe it starts in 5 minutes."

"Would you please stop talking so loud?" Alice said, groaning, "My head is pounding."

"Someone had some fun last night…" Marlene said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," Alice agreed, "Now shut up."

Marlene and Lily giggled, both getting up to get ready, leaving Alice starfished on her bed, already snoring.

The girls were looking forward to having a lazy Sunday, before their classes started back up tomorrow. They spent the day doing their reading for class, nursing their hangovers, all fully aware that this would be their most difficult year yet.

* * *

**Alright, I told you there would be a little more added to the plot. What do you think? Which characters are your favorites so far? Who would you like to see interact? I personally, am absolutely loving writing Mary at the moment (especially some of her future interactions). If you enjoyed it, please let me know in a review. I will send you a snippet of chapter three if you do! **

**Also, I got bored and picked out the girls outfits that they wore to the party (I know that they don't perfectly fit in the time era). I currently have them saved in my drafts on tumblr. If anyone wants to see them, let me know in a review or in my ask box on tumblr (secretlyagryffindor)!**

**Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed or added the story to your alerts or favorites. Please know that I really appreciate you. I am still nervous about this story, but I am having a blast working on it. **


	3. Unwritten

Lily sat in the Great Hall sipping her tea and reading her charms book, her red hair falling over her face. Next to her Mary and Alice were drinking their tea, Alice was resting her head on her hand with her eyes drifting shut and Mary didn't appear to be much more awake. Marlene was sitting next to them reading through her new Quidditch magazine, admiring the new Nimbus broom that was coming out later that year. Each girl was nursing a mug of caffeine (in Lily's case her second), none quite ready to talk yet. They were enjoying the early morning quiet.

A few seats down the Gryffindor table sat the Marauders and they too were sitting uncharacteristically quiet. It appeared that they were more concerned with their food than with talking. Each boy was shoveling a large amount of food into their mouths which did not leave much time to talk.

The quiet of the early morning in hall was interrupted by the post arriving. Dozens of owls flew into the hall, fluttering and hooting, each having something attached to their leg. Two of these owls landed in front of Lily, one was her own tawny owl Hermes, and the other was the owl carrying the _Daily Prophet. _Lily quickly paid the owl carrying the paper before taking the letter from her mother off of Hermes' leg.

Lily chose to read the _Daily Prophet _first. She had a feeling that she would need a letter from her mother to cheer her up after reading the paper. The news that had been reported recently had been quite grim, with Lord Voldemort and his followers causing destruction throughout the wizarding world. Lily knew that today would be no different.

_**Ministry Calls for Information**_

_**The Number of Disappearances Continues to Climb**_

_The number of disappearances continues to climb which has the Ministry scrambling for answers. The attacks caused by the Dark Lord and his followers leave many devastated and missing loved ones. The dark mark has been lighting up the sky and leaving a trail of grieving loved ones. _

_Many families are angry and asking questions. Attacks are happening more frequently and the attacks have been closer together. Many witches and wizards are disappearing or turning up dead. We spoke with Paige Blake, who's husband has been missing for a week. "I just want to see my husband home," Ms. Blake said. When asked about what actions the Ministry has taken she said: "I have been working closely with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We have been going through the days before Ryan disappeared. However, they do not have any leads yet. I am told that they are working around the clock to bring my husband home." _

_Inside sources paint the situation in a dire light; suggesting that the Dark Lord is getting the better of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Officials at the Ministry have refused our requests for answers, only requesting that those with information on the Dark Lord and his followers step forward._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is calling for anyone with information on the Dark Lord or his followers to come forward. This was in response to the recent disappearance of two Ministry officials. It appears that the Department has no answers or leads. _

_We are expecting a speech from Cornelius Fudge, the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; it is expected to happen within the week. We are all waiting anxiously to see what answers he will provide. _

James Potter crumpled the paper, absolutely furious. The _Daily Prophet _was giving the Death Eaters the attention that they wanted, writing about the families and the people that they had lost. With every article, they added fuel to the fire and gave more power to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. James knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord targeted high powered Ministry Officials. James also knew that meant his father was a target, as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Sirius looked up from his copy of the paper, looking just as angry.

"Do they even think?!" James said, his hazel eyes blazing in anger.

"No," Sirius answered, "They obviously don't."

Remus and Peter shot each other knowing looks. They knew that the article wasn't cruel or life threatening. However, they understood that their friends' anger came from a place of concern. Unfortunately, the unsuspecting Slytherins did not and would be met with a nasty curse in the corridors.

Farther down the table, Alice looked concerned. Her anxious blue eyes looked up to meet James' hardened hazel ones, but he wouldn't keep her eye for long. They other girls exchanged nervous looks after finishing the article.

"My father was gone at work for most of the summer. He came home with so many miscellaneous injuries. My mum is worried out of her mind," Alice said.

Alice's father worked in the Auror department, which was a part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All Alice could think about was how hard her father and all the other Aurors worked. It was part of what drew Alice to wanting to become an Auror herself.

The other girls were all thinking about Alice, and how this was the career that she had chosen. They were being faced with the reality of how unsafe their friend would be and they were terrified.

"What does your letter from home say?" Mary asked, needing a distraction from the _Prophet_.

"Petunia's getting married," Lily trailed off, looking up from the letter she had just finished reading, her green eyes wide.

"Her whale of a boyfriend proposed?" Marlene said, her face scrunched with disgust.

"I guess so…" Lily said shrugging, "Petunia is moving back in with mum until the wedding this summer…"

"So not only is she marrying someone gross...but now you need to see her?" Alice asked, shaking her head in pity.

"It would appear that way…" Lily said, uncertain about how she was feeling.

Lily knew that her sister loved Vernon (though she couldn't fathom why) and that this news should excite her. However, since her and Petunia had grown apart and their relationship had become quite hostile, Lily couldn't decide what to think. She was happy for her sister, but at the same time she was upset that she wouldn't be part of the wedding. When they were little girls Petunia and Lily had talked all about their future weddings and Lily was glad her sister would get hers; even if she couldn't be a part of it. However, she was not excited about the new addition to the family nor was she excited to begin seeing more of her sister.

"I am not looking forward to Potions today…" Marlene said, changing the subject.

"I know," Mary sighed, "Slughorn is assigning partners instead of letting us choose our own."

"I hate it when Professors do that…" Alice said, "I always get stuck doing all the work…"

"I know…" Lily agreed, "I'll probably get stuck with Snape…"

"Slughorn will jump at any opportunity to put the 'dream team' together…" Mary said, giving Lily a sympathetic look.

"Unfortunately," Lily groaned, running a hand through her wavy red hair.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get someone cute, like Colin Hastings or Brian Tolbert…" Marlene said dreamily.

"My fingers are crossed for you," Lily said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"If we don't go to class, can we pretend it didn't happen?" Alice asked, her blue eyes dancing hopefully.

"Is Alice Parker suggesting we skip class?" Mary said, her brown eyes widening in shock.

"Yes. If it will get us out of partners…" Alice said, giggling.

"I don't think it works like that…" Lily laughed.

"Damn…" Marlene said.

"We can skip anyways?" Mary suggested her voice full of hope.

"Mary, it's only the second week of classes…" Alice said, giving her friend an incredulous look.

"So?" Mary asked, unphased.

"We're going," Lily said matter-of-factly, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Fineeee," Mary said dramatically.

Together the girls walked down towards the dungeons, pulling their cloaks a little tighter against the cool air. None of the girls were talking, each lost in their own thoughts. Alice was thinking about the _Daily Prophet _and how it would impact her family.

When they arrived at Potions it appeared that everyone shared their enthusiasm for partners. People were glancing around the room, sizing people up and trying to decide who they wanted for a partner if they couldn't work with their friends.

The girls went and took their seats in the middle of the room, each looking around cautiously.

"Snape keeps staring at you Lils…" Mary whispered from her seat right next to Lily.

"It's a little creepy," Marlene agreed, having turned around to contribute to the conversation.

"I know…" Lily said, refusing to look his way.

"You're going to have a fun partnership…" Alice said, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Marauders loudly entering the classroom. They were talking and laughing about something, not bothered by the fact that they were interrupting everyone around them. They made their way towards the back of the classroom, taking their seats behind Lily and Mary.

As the bell echoed throughout the castle Professor Slughorn walked into the room, huffing and puffing like he had just run a marathon. The plump Professor was always late, pushing his gelled back hair back into place. He sent a smile towards Lily, who smiled back. She would always have a soft spot for the Professor; he was constantly encouraging Lily to follow her dream of being a healer and introducing her to people who could make that happen.

"So sorry about the delay," he managed to say (while not looking sorry at all), "I'm sure that all of you are very excited about getting with your partners!"

At this, the whole class groaned in unison, but Slughorn seemed unphased.

"Yes well," he continued, "Let's get to it shall we?"

A few of the members of the Slytherin house nodded at their head of household, but the rest of the class just stared blankly at their Professor.

"First up, Miss Parker and Mr. Hastings Professor Slughorn said.

Alice shot Marlene a sympathetic look, for getting one of the partners she wanted.

"Mr. Potter and Miss MacDonald," he continued, pausing for dramatic effect.

"At least he's hot…" Mary whispered to Lily, who pretended to vomit in response.

"Miss McKinnon and Mr. Black."

Marlene and Sirius turned and smirked at each other. Sirius sent Marlene an obnoxious wink, while many females in the class turned to glare at Marlene.

"Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin."

Peter and Remus high-fived in victory. Lily on the other hand, felt her stomach continue to sink in dread as Slughorn continued naming off pairings. She knew that this was coming, they were Professor Slughorn's favorites. Both she and Severus had a natural gift for Potions that had not gone unnoticed by the Potions Professor.

"And of course, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn smiling happily, "Please go and sit with your partners."

The class grumbled and complained, but they did get up and slowly move around the room. Lily watched as Severus Snape got up and made his way towards her, his black beady eyes glancing nervously at his Slytherin friends. This was behavior that Lily was used to, his Slytherin friends had never approved of their friendship. She knew that this would not change just because they had stopped being friends; they hated all lowly muggleborns.

"Hello Lily," Severus said, as he sat down.

"Hi," Lily said shortly.

Severus glanced nervously at Lily, not used to her cold behavior. Last year the pair of them would have partnered up by choice, this year it was the last thing that Lily wanted.

"This week we will be focusing on the Draught of Living Death," Professor Slughorn began as the class sat down.

Next to Lily, Severus Snape sat up straight, curious about this potion. He started flipping through the pages of his well read book, ready to take notes.

"This class we will work on brewing the Draught of Living Death, which we read about last week" Professor Slughorn continued, "Later this week we will work on researching the Potions that we will be working on next week. You and your partner will have an essay due next Thursday. You can find the instructions on brewing the potions in your books, I imagine that you are all capable of finding it."

With that the room exploded in chatter.

"I'll go grab the supplies," Lily said, instantly getting up to get the materials.

After gathering the supplies she turned around and almost ran right into James Potter.

"Rotten luck," he said, though he smirked at her, "Must be awkward."

"No thanks to you Potter…" she said, before pushing past him, as he grinned in cruel amusement.

James smirked at the reaction, knowing that he had gotten under her skin. He refused to allow himself to feel guilty for taking his anger from the article out on her. In his eyes, it was her fault for being friends with the slimey Slytherin.

When she arrived back at her table Severus had already started boiling the water.

"Thanks Lils," he said, as she put the supplies on the table.

Lily didn't respond. They continued to work in silence, chopping ingredients and adding them into the cauldron. Lily was very thankful that it was a complex potion, and she could get away with not talking to her former friend.

However, Lily's luck ran out towards the end of class, when they were done adding ingredients. They were awkwardly sitting and watching their potion simmer, changing into the clear color it was supposed to be.

Severus turned towards Lily, "Look, I know that I messed up. But you can't hate me forever Lily. You're my best friend."

Lily closed her eyes, and hoped that Merlin would give her strength. She could hear James and Mary snickering behind them.

"Look Severus," Lily said, "I know that we were best friends. I've forgiven you for what you did, but you chose your path. I can't be friends with someone who is also friends with people who think I'm worse than the dirt they walk on."

"Please Lily," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sev," Lily said, with finality.

Lily refused to look at him, instead turning to read her book. She knew that if she looked at him, and saw the devastated look on his face that she would cave and agree to be his friend again. That wasn't something that Lily could risk.

"Wow," Professor Slughorn said, looking at their potion, "This is perfect. Top marks. I knew that the two of you would do an awesome job."

Lily and Severus both looked down, neither knowing what to say other than "Thanks Professor," which they said in unison.

Lily was incredibly excited when the bell rang, signally the end of class. She didn't think that she had ever packed up as quickly as she did just then. She was one of the first ones out of the door, shocking many of her classmates.

Later in the week Lily and Remus were set to patrol the corridors, Lily was worried that they might find more disturbing threats written on the walls. Thankfully, there had been no more, but Lily had a sinking feeling that that would change soon.

"Hello Remus," Lily said politely.

"Hey Lily," Remus said, smiling, "Which way should we start?"

"Let's head up?" Lily suggested.

Remus nodded, and together they turned left and headed for the stairs. They patrolled mostly in silence, neither quite knowing what to say. Lily and Remus had always personally gotten along, but he was too close to James for Lily and him to ever become friends. Instead they were stuck in the awkward acquaintance stage, neither sure what to do.

"So are you going to tutor again?" Remus asked, breaking the silence after a few floors.

"I think so," Lily said, "It's always nice to have some extra money. Are you?"

"Yes," Remus said, "Can't really go wrong with extra money...and it's an easy enough way to earn it."

"Agreed."

They continued in silence again, though it was not as uncomfortable as it had been previously.

As they got closer to the common room, Lily decided to break the silence.

"So, you got lucky with getting Peter as your Potions partner…"

"Thank Merlin for that…" Remus said, "Sorry you didn't have the same luck."

"No kidding," Lily said.

"I am assuming that the 'dream team' didn't have any difficulties brewing the potion? There is a reason you two are Slughron's favorites."

"Nope. The research and the essay will be difficult though. Severus and I are not exactly getting along at the moment," Lily stated, already dreading working so closely with the Slytherin, "How did your potion come out?"

"It was acceptable," Remus laughed, "Pete stirred the potion clockwise instead of counterclockwise."

"Oh," Lily said, with pity, "Was it clear at least?"

"For the most part," Remus said, "Just a little cloudy."

"Well that's good."

With that, the two Gryffindors reached their common room, their hour of patrol over. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and went their separate ways.

The next morning, Mary was much more awake than she had been all year.

"Today is the release of this years' first edition of the _Hogwarts Headlines_!" the short brunette said, literally bouncing up and down.

"I am very excited for you," Alice said, in a monotone voice, "Really I am, but I'm too tired to conjure up any more excitement."

"Isn't your story going to be the one on the front page?" Marlene asked, with more enthusiasm than Alice.

"YES!" she practically shrieked, while Alice flinched.

"That is so exciting Mary!" Lily said, a huge smile on her face.

Mary practically skipped as they walked down the hall, a few paces ahead of her friends. Lily and Marlene shared a knowing grin, very excited for their friend. Each girl grabbed a copy of the paper as they entered the mostly empty Great Hall. The girls all had known how excited Mary was and had set their alarms for earlier so they could get some of the first copies.

On the front page was Mary's article

_**Death Eaters at Hogwarts? **_

_**By: Mary MacDonald**_

_The first day of classes started off on a very horrifying note. Someone at Hogwarts took on of the Gamekeeper, Hagrid's, chickens and drained it of blood. This person mixed the chicken blood with mud and wrote on the wall: 'Mudbloods have no place here.' This is assumed to be related to the Death Eaters and their message of hate. _

_However, this message has appeared to have the opposite effect. Through this horrible message, many people have banded together in support of their Muggleborn classmates. Most students are showing their support in the safety of all the students at Hogwarts. These people have really taken Professor Dumbledore's message of unity seriously. _

_While horrifying and revolting, this has created more unity at Hogwarts than I have seen in all six years that I have been a student. It is important to remember that good can come out of evil. _

"Mary!" Lily exclaimed as she skimmed the rest of the article, "This is amazing!"

"You did such a great job!" Marlene added, nodding in agreement.

"I love that you focused on the positive out come of it. That is a very unique perspective and I bet it really irritated whoever wrote on the wall," Alice added.

"Thanks you guys," Mary said, blushing at the praise, "Are you being honest with me?"

"You know that I would tell you if it was terrible," Lily said.

"Thank Merlin," Mary said, "I was really nervous."

"There was no need Mar," Alice said, "The article is amazing."

Marlene reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, "I know that this article was difficult for you to write. It was very brave of you to face your fears and to write about it."

"Well, I am a Gryffindor," Mary said with a teary wink.

Mary smiled at her friends, before turning to pour a mug of tea. She didn't want her friends to see how emotional their support of this article had made her. The other three girls shared a knowing look, before also getting tea.

"So, I think that it's supposed to be really nice this afternoon," Marlene said, changing the topic.

"Oh!" Mary said, "We should go lay out by the lake!"

"Let's head out there after lunch," Alice agreed.

"Oh that sounds positively lovely," Lily said, "I feel like we haven't had a sunny day in ages."

"No kidding, it is about time!" Mary said, excited.

After lunch the girls made their way up to the common room to change and drop off their stuff.

Lily pulled her red hair up into a bun, changed into a green tank top and shorts before she conjured up some sunscreen and magically applied it. She then grabbed her copy of _Wuthering Heights_, ready to read and enjoy the sun. Alice pulled her blonde hair up as well, knowing that she would want it off her neck. She put on a blue tank top and shorts before grabbing her sunglasses and magazines. Mary pulled her brown hair unto a messy bun and put on her black bikini. She pulled on a black sundress over the top, before grabbing a towel. Marlene left her brown hair down, before putting on her red one-piece swimsuit. She put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team t-shirt on with a pair of shorts before grabbing her towel and sunglasses.

When the girls were ready they walked down towards the lake, which was starting to get crowded.

"Seems like everyone had the same idea," Alice said with a sigh.

"Hopefully we beat some of the rush," Mary said, picking up her pace.

"Are you planning to out run people to a spot in the sun?" Marlene asked, laughing, though she picked up her pace.

Mary turned her head and stuck out her tongue, but didn't respond. Thankfully, the girls did find a place in the sun. Lily conjured a giant umbrella to sit under, knowing that she would fry if she sat in the sun for too long. She and Alice opened up their reading material, small smiles on their lips.

"Want to go take a dip?" Mary asked Marlene, already taking off her dress.

Marlene nodded and took off her shorts and t-shirt. Together the pair made their way to the water, getting some wolf-whistles.

"Gross…" Marlene said.

"I know," Mary agreed, looking annoyed.

As they approached the water edge some first years were standing there looking terrified.

"Is it true that there's a giant squid in there?" one of the girls asked Marlene.

"Yes," Marlene said, unconcerned.

"Don't worry," Mary said, glaring at her insensitive friend, "I've been swimming in the lake for years, he stays away."

"Are you sure?" another student asked.

"Yes," Mary said, smiling kindly.

"You're so nice," Marlene laughed once they had waded their way into the warm water.

"You were going to terrify those poor first years," Mary said, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Not intentionally," Marlene said, smiling innocently.

"Still," Mary trailed off, giving her friend a pointed look.

The two girls laughed, enjoying the sun and the water.

Back on the shore, the Marauders were also enjoying the warm weather. They were sitting with their backs against a tree. Sirius was sitting and facing the water, taking in the view of the people in the water, while laughing with James. James was playing with the snitch that he seemed to always have on him. Remus was trying to read, though he knew that it was probably a helpless cause. Peter was hanging onto every word that his friends were saying, adding a few stories to the conversation.

"Lydia Fuller is looking great this year…" Sirius said.

"She grew her hair out this summer," James added, looking at the raven haired beauty, "It suits her."

"Maybe I'll go and talk to her," Sirius said, getting up and winking at his mates.

"Good luck!" Peter said, watching his long haired friend strut away confidently.

"Why do you always insist on playing with that snitch...you're not even a seeker," Remus said, looking at James curiously.

"You always ask me that Moony…" James said, smirking mysteriously, "What do I always say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Peter answered for him.

"One of these times I ask you, you will give me an actual answer," Remus said, laughing.

"That will never happen…"

At that, Remus went back to his book while James and Peter looked around outside. James noticed Lily and Alice sitting closer to the water, both reading. Neither noticed James gaze, though he didn't keep it there long. He looked and found Sirius flirting with Lydia, who was blushing from his attention. When he turned his amused gaze away, he found a group of Slytherins sitting close to the castle, and James was struck with the similarity to last May. He and his friends were sitting in the exact same spot, the only thing missing was Severus Snape.

**May, 20th 1975**

Sitting underneath a tree, the four Marauders were enjoying the sun after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Three of the boys were feeling very confident with their answers, especially since most of the questions were centered on werewolves. Peter, however, was biting his nails nervously.

"I'm bored," Sirius said, trying to swipe at James' snitch.

"Want my Transfiguration book?" Remus said, looking up from his Charms book.

"You know that I already know all of that," Sirius said smugly.

Remus just rolled his eyes, before looking back at his book.

"I think I just found a way to cure your boredom Padfoot," James said, smirking cruelly, "Look who just came outside."

"Snivellus," Sirius said haughtily.

Peter looked between the two friends excitedly; however, Remus continued looking at his book frowning. He did not approve of his friends torment of the Slytherin, even if he was a slimy git.

"Alright, Snivellus?" James asked loudly as the Slytherin stalked by.

Snape appeared to have anticipated this, because he instantly flung his bag to the ground and reached for his wand. Unfortunately for him, James was faster.

Just as the Slytherin pulled out his wand James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

James watched as Snape's wand flew up into the air before landing behind him. He grinned maliciously at the Slytherin, while Sirius and Peter laughed next to him. Snape glared at the Gryffindors, getting ready to reach back for his wand.

James beat him to it, shouting "_Impedimenta_!"

This knocked the Slytherin off his feet, causing the Gryffindors and a few onlookers to laugh. People were starting to move towards the commotion, well aware of the rivalry between the Marauders and Severus Snape, or any Slytherin really.

As Snape laid on the ground, inching towards his wand, James and Sirius advanced with their wands already out. They smirking, enjoying the crowd that had gathered around. Peter had stood up as well, though he didn't advance towards the Slytherin, while Remus continued to ignore what was going on.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked, enjoying the Slytherin's glare.

"I was watching him," Sirius said, smirking viciously, "His nose was touching the parchment. I bet there will be grease marks all over the parchment and they won't even be able to read it!"

This got a good reaction from the crowd, which burst into laughter, though none laughed louder than Peter. Snape was inching towards his wand, trying to get up, but the curse was making it difficult.

"Just you wait.." Snape said, glaring at the two boys with a look of pure loathing.

"For what Snivelly?" Sirius said, haughtily, uncerned.

"You fucking blood traitors will get what is coming for you," Snape said, still moving slowly to his wand.

"I think that you need to wash out your mouth," James said, glaring at the Slytherin, "_Scourgify_."

Bubbles started streaming out of the Slytherin's mouth and James and Sirius shared a victorious look.

"That's what you get for using such foul language," Sirius said, chuckling darkly.

"Leave him ALONE!" came a new, angry voice.

James and Sirius turned and looked at each other, instantly knowing who was coming to the Slytherin's rescue. James' free hand went straight to hair to mess it up, out of instinct, knowing it would make the striking redhead even angrier.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked, grinning confidently at her.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, staring at the pair with such disdain, "Honestly, what has he ever done to you?"

"Well…" James said, pretending to think and while Sirius laughed next to him, "It's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

James watched as Lily's face became red with anger, and he knew that he had hit the right button. Many of the onlookers laughed hysterically at this, most sharing their dislike of Severus Snape. Lily glared angrily at the crowd, which shut some of them up. Not everyone was used to being on the receiving end of Lily Evan's anger, so they found it to be quite terrifying; James however, was unconcerned.

"You think you're so funny…" she said, coldly, she was visibly shaking, "But you are just an arrogant, bullying, toerag Potter! Leave. Him. Alone."

This caused Remus, who had been sitting silently, his head still in his book to laugh. James rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll leave him alone if you go out with me, Evans," James said, knowing that it would only irritate the beautiful redhead farther, "One date and I won't lay a wand on old Snivelly again…"

He also knew that this would infuriate the helpless Slytherin. When he turned his gaze, he knew that he was right. The normally pale, sickly looking wizard was bright red with anger. James noted that he was crawling closer to his wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said, her green eyes ablaze with disgust.

"Ouch, bad luck Prongs," Sirius said from next to him.

Snape had taken the moment that they were distracted to grab his wand and send a curse flying towards James. James instantly felt a stinging pain in his cheek, a gash appearing, splattering blood all over his robes.

However, James recovered quickly, whirling around and sending Snape up into the air, where he hung upside down. While James held him upside down with his wand, Sirius sent a curse to pants him, showing the crowd his greying, old underwear.

This caused the crowd to cheer, Peter was back on the ground, unable to stand up because he was laughing so much. James could hear Remus chuckling behind him, the Slytherin retaliating had drawn his attention. For a second James even thought that Lily was going to laugh, however instead her face changed to a look of fury.

"Let him down!" She repeated, glaring at James.

He was stuck with how pretty her almond shaped green eyes were, especially when she was angry.

"Certainly," James said, and with a flick of his wand, Snape slammed into the ground.

He was quick to recover though, standing quickly his wand ready.

Sirius beat him to the draw, "_Perfect Totalus_!"

Snape keeled over, his body as rigid as a board. James thought it was quite fitting because the Slytherin was always so rigid.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily said, finally drawing her own wand.

James and Sirius both eyed it warily, sharing a look. She was the top witch in their year for a reason.

"Ah, Evans," James said, deciding to throw caution to the wind, "Don't make me hex you too."

Lily rolled her eyes at him, not even a little intimidated, "Take the curse off him then."

James sighed dramatically, while the crowd groaned. He waved his wand, sending the counter curse towards the Slytherin.

"There you go," James said, turning away from Lily and looking at Snape, "You're lucky that Evans was here, Snivellus-"

James was interrupted (shockingly) when the Slytherin shouted, "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The noisy crowd went silent, everyone looking between James and Lily, trying to determine who would react first. James was seeing red, furious that the Slytherin could say something like that to his only real friend. Lily was standing there blinking, however, she recovered first.

"Fine," she said, in a voice so cold that even 8James was intimidated, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

The Slytherin visibly flinched from the redhead's icy words.

"Apologize to Evans!" James said, his shock wearing off as he looked at the emotions swirling in his housemates eyes.

James had his wand trained back on the Slytherin, Sirius had pointed his wand back at Snape as well, the amusement gone from his face.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily said, her voice scarily calm, as she turned to face James, "You're just as bad as he is…"

James felt his insides go cold at the insult.

"What?" he said, infuriated, that she was turning on him for just trying to help, "I would NEVER call you a...a...you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch. You walk down the corridors hexing people who annoy you, just because you can. I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

James was frozen with shock, he was used to being yelled at by Lily, but this felt different. She quickly turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted, "EVANS!"

However, the redhead didn't respond.

"What is it with her?" James asked, trying to decide if he cared about the answer.

"Well...reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," Sirius said, appearing to be very amused by the situation.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that angry…" Peter said, his eyes wide.

James was pulled from his memories when he heard Sirius' barking laugh from across the lawn. Remus sent James a knowing look, knowing that James was thinking about last year. James however chose to ignore his friends knowing look.

"Want to get into the lake, Wormtail?" James asked, taking off his shirt.

He could feel a few girls turn their gaze in appreciation.

"Um, sure," Peter said.

Together they made their way towards the lake. James ignoring the glares he was getting from above a certain redheads book.

* * *

**Hey y'all, sorry it's been a while. I recently moved and started a new job, however, everything is a little more calm now so hopefully updates will be a little faster. My goal is to update at least once a month, but October always gives me the Jily feels, so there might be another chapter this month. **

**So, what did everyone think of this chapter? I had a lot of fun working with the flashback. Please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking. Remember, I will send you a preview of the next chapter if you review! I want to know who your favorite characters are so far and what your predictions are! **


	4. High Hopes

James Potter arrived at the Quidditch Pitch with the rise of the sun. He could feel the dew on the ground wetting his shoes, but in that moment, he couldn't have cared less. He had not been able to fly the past two weeks that he had been at Hogwarts and he was itching to get back onto his Nimbus 1700. James had just gotten his broom this past summer and was looking forward to speeding through the air again.

With a genuine grin on his face, James mounted his broom and shot into the air. He relished in the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair as he sped through the air as fast as his broom could go. He enjoyed the quiet calm that came with his early flight, thankful for the few minutes of peace before the stress of Quidditch Tryouts began.

This was his second year as Captain, and he was hoping that it would be Gryffindor's second year winning the Quidditch Cup. It was James' goal to win the Quidditch Cup all three years that he was Captain, which hadn't been done since his father was in school and the captain of his team.

James continued flying in peace, trying to block out the thoughts of the upcoming tryout. Quidditch was his passion, the one thing that he could always count on to bring him joy. Tryouts, however, were his exception. Tryouts always brought the strangest people; it wasn't unlikely for Gryffindor to see people from other houses at tryouts nor was it unlikely for first years to come and try, despite the rule that first years are not allowed to play. Days like this always tested James' already thin patience.

James flew by himself, watching as the sun rose lighting the Pitch with the yellow morning light. Glancing down at his watch he flew back towards the ground, making his way to change in the Gryffindor changing rooms. Once he was changed he waited in his Captain's office until the other members of the Gryffindor team arrived.

Sirius was the first one to arrive, sending a glare at his friend, but refusing to speak. Sirius was not happy about being up with the sunrise.

"Good morning!" Marlene said, as her brown hair bounced in the ponytail when she entered the changing rooms.

"Is it though?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"It's Quidditch day! Of course it's great!" Marlene laughed while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, are we having tryouts so early in the morning; on a bloody Saturday no less?" asked the third member of the team, Hestia Jones.

"Slytherin is trying out later this morning, and I wanted to host the first try out," James said, as if the answer was obvious.

It was at this moment that the last member of the team rushed into the changing room. Alexa Bell, had on two different socks and had missed a huge chunk of black hair when pulling it back into her ponytail.

"Sorry," She said, sending an apologetic look James' way, "Alarm didn't go off."

"Don't let it happen again," James said, though they both knew that she would continue to be late all season.

If she wasn't such a good seeker, James would have kicked her off the team for her continual tardiness.

"This year we are holding tryouts primarily for a beater and a keeper," James said, addressing his team as they changed, "However, that does not mean that your position is safe. People can come and tryout for any position, and the best players will make the team. If that is not you, then your spot will be given to someone else."

The team nodded, knowing that they could lose their positions, no matter how unlikely.

"How many Huffepuffs do you reckon will show up?" Marlene asked.

"At least two," Hestia responded with a grin.

"And at least five firsties," Alexa added.

"Only to have their hopes and dreams crushed," Sirius said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I mean, they do get to see the pair of you in those tight Quidditch pants, so I think they'll live," Hestia joked, causing the other girls to giggle.

"My arse does look fantastic in these pants," Sirius said, nodding in agreement.

This caused the group to laugh harder.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's go face our hopeful prospective teammates," James said, smirking at his teams antics.

On the Pitch, people were nervously gathered in a group, looking around, sizing up their competition.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts," James said, addressing the group, "If you are a first year or from another house, you are not qualified to be on the team. Please leave now."

James sternly looked through the crowd, as a few people slowly left the pitch.

"Everyone else is going to start with flying exercises. If you cannot fly well, you will be asked to leave," James said, "First I want to see you fly around the pitch."

With that, the group of students took off in the air, some more smoothly than others.

* * *

In the stands, Peter and Remus sat to support their friends.

"Did you see that second year almost fall off his broom on the turn?" Peter asked, laughing.

"No way Prongs let's him on the team," Remus agreed chuckling.

"Do you think that Prongs and Padfoot will be able to agree on who they make beater?" Peter questioned.

"I bet you five sickles that they disagree," Remus said, "Padfoot can be a terror to work with, but Prongs is better at seeing potential. I bet he picks someone with more potential than initial skill like Padfoot wants."

"I'll take that bet," Peter said, grinning, "I think you're wrong, Prongs is too much of a perfectionist when it comes to Quidditch. He's going with the best players outright. He'll put anyone with potential on the reserve team."

The boys shook on their bet, and turned to continue watching the tryouts.

A few rows up sat Alice, Mary and Lily, each nursing a hot tea to help combat the cool air.

"How many players are they looking for this year?" Mary asked, admiring the Quidditch players from the stands.

"They need a beater and a keeper," Alice responded quickly, "James and Sirius talked about it ad nauseum this summer. It was awful."

"Potter is not holding back his punches, that's the third player he's sent off in the last five minutes," Lily observed.

"There are not many things my cousin takes seriously," Alice said, "Quidditch is one of the few. Besides, they all have terrible flying skills."

"I thought that Jared was going to fall off his broom," Lily said, giggling at the memory of the 5th year speeding around the corner.

"I heard him bragging in the common room yesterday that he was going to beat Marlene for her spot as Chaser. So it serves him right," Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"As if anyone could actually replace any of the Chasers," Alice said, "The three of them work so well together that people think they learned to practice Occlumency. There is no way that James messes with that, Merlin. What an idiot."

Lily and Mary nodded in agreement, watching as the players started to fly back down to the Pitch for their next instructions.

* * *

Back on the Pitch, James was waiting on the grass for prospective players. His face was void of his usual side smirk, intimidating some of the players trying out.

"We are now moving into the skills portion of the tryouts. If you are trying out for Keeper please go wait by the goal posts," James waited as a group of seven moved nervously towards the posts.

"Next, Beaters please move to the benches," James said, pointing, watching as a group of eight moved towards the benches.

With that, it was James, Marlene, Hestia and Alexa waiting.

"Looks like our positions are safe," Hestia said, smirking while James rolled his eyes.

"Bell, I am going to need you to practice as a Chaser. The three of you are going to make your way down the field and try to score against both prospective Keepers," James informed the girls.

"Sounds like a plan," Marlene said, smirking.

Together the three girls made their way towards box holding the quaffles.

James made his way over to the group of hopeful Keepers, who were looking at him expectantly.

"You will be rotating through protecting the goals. Four of you will switch off on this side and three of you will switch off on the other."

"Won't the other side have an unfair advantage with just three people fighting for a spot?" asked a surly looking fourth year.

"No, everyone will have the same opportunity," James replied, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

With that James turned and walked towards the future beaters, who were standing a few feet away from a glaring Sirius.

"You will rotate in pairs pretending to be on different teams and hitting the bludgers at each other, while trying to protect the chasers. I will be rotating Sirius in and out of groups to see who works well with him and who doesn't."

The rest of the group nodded, before grabbing their brooms and arguing over who would get to start.

James ignored the conversation, grabbed his broom and took flight. He flew above all the players, where he would have the best view of the scrimmage match. Grabbing his wand and muttered '_sonorus_' to amplify his voice.

"Let the match begin!" James announced and the players took flight and Sirius released the bludgers.

James watched as the girls took off, passing the quaffle between themselves and trying to score. James kept mental notes of who would be the best keeper and who would make the best beater as players rotated in and out. When James was positive that a player would not make the team, he would ask them to leave. He did this until they had two prospective beaters and two prospective keepers.

James signalled for everyone to land.

"Thank you for trying out today, I will be posting to team by the end of the weekend," James stated.

The group nodded at him, before making their way off the pitch. Sirius was the only one staying back with him to help clean.

"Know what you are going to do?" Sirius asked him, trying to sound bored.

"I do," James said, giving nothing away.

"Please tell me you are going with Kelp for the beater," Sirius said his grey eyes practically begging James, "He was the best by far…"

"I was thinking about going with Brenard," James teased, referring to the 2nd year who barely had the strength to hit the bludger more than 5 feet.

"You better be joking," Sirius said threateningly.

James laughed, as his friend's face relaxed.

"Of course it'll be Kelp," James said, "There was no competition."

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said, "I thought I was going to have to kill you Prongs."

James was still laughing as the pair made their way to the changing rooms.

* * *

Lily, Mary and Alice made their way from the stands and towards the Gryffindor changing rooms where they knew Marlene would meet them. They were joined by groups of giggling girls, hoping to catch the eye of 'one of the hot Quidditch guys'.

"I think that we have a solid chance at the cup this year," Mary said with excitement.

"That is going to put Marlene in a great mood," Lily said, agreeing with her friend.

"James will whip the team into shape," Alice said confidently, "He has a lot of great ideas for leading the team. We have more than a great chance at the cup."

"Maybe it will help us win the House Cup this year," LIly said, sighing.

"Doubtful," Alice said, "James may win us points with Quidditch, but he and his friends lose too many throughout the year. We don't stand a chance."

"They have been a little quiet this year," Mary trailed off hopefully.

"They got in trouble for dueling on the first day of classes," Lily reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Mary laughed, "Still, it is pretty tame for them."

"Please, Merlin, don't jinx it," Alice said, laughing.

"Don't jinx what?" Marlene asked, grinning as she joined her friends.

"The fact that the Marauders have been quiet this year," Mary informed her.

"Oh," Marlene laughed, "It's definitely the calm before the storm."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lily said, "You did great at the tryouts Marlene!"

"Thanks so much for coming to watch," Marlene said, smiling gratefully at her friends.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Alice said.

"I appreciate it," Marlene said.

"We love watching you play," Mary added.

Marlene blushed and her grin widened, but she didn't say anything else.

"So, what does everyone else have going today?" Marlene asked.

"Library," Lily said, "Severus and I are getting started on our Potions essay for the Draught of Living Death."

"Sound riveting," Mary teased.

"Frank and I are going to the Library too," Alice said, "He offered to help me with my Herbology essay."

"That will be fun," Lily said, genuinely.

"We can save you if things get really uncomfortable with Snape," Alice offered.

"Thanks Al," Lily said, giving her friend a grateful look.

"Well, I for one, am going to be practicing Transfiguration. I am really having a difficult time with turing my quill into an owl," Marlene said.

"You are all boring and I need new friends," Mary said dramatically.

"What are you doing Mary," Alice asked, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I am meeting up with Amos Diggory," Mary said, winking at her friends.

"What happened to Adam Livingston?" Marlene asked.

"I cancelled," Mary said with a shrug, "Had to keep him wanting more. Though, I will be joining you lame people this afternoon. James wants to work on our essay too, before Quidditch practice starts this week."

All her friends laughed at that. As they entered the castle, the girls went their separate ways. Marlene went towards the common room for a shower before she started to work on her Transfiguration. Mary went to meet up with Amos, most likely in an empty classroom somewhere. While Alice and Lily made their way toward the library.

"Really though Lils. If you need a rescue, I've got you," Alice said completely serious.

"Thanks Al. I really appreciate that," Lily said, "It should be okay, just awkward."

"Alright, well, my offer will stand."

Lily smiled gratefully at her friend. She was not looking forward to spending hours in the Library with Severus, but she wanted to get the essay done. Once in the library the girls went their separate ways. Alice walked towards the windows, where Frank was waving happily at her. Lily walked towards the back of the Library, to the hidden tables in the Potions section, which was where her and Severus always met. Lily was a little over an hour early, so she was not surprised that the Slytherin wasn't there yet.

Lily took off her grey jacket and her Gryffindor scarf, before pulling out her charms book. She had already started her Potions research last night, so she needed Severus before she could do her Potions work.

Lily started to reread the charms chapter that they would need for the coming week, still fascinated by the charms that they would learn. This week they would be learning about the water-making charm, charming pumpkin juice into water, which Lily was very excited to learn about.

About 45 minutes later Severus Snape entered the library and headed right towards the Potions section where he would meet Lily. He fought the small smile when he spotted her sitting at their table, her teeth chewing on her lip in concentration. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her green eyes were scanning the page, taking in every word. Shaking his head, Severus made his way to the table.

Lily's head shot up when she heard someone approaching the table, and her green eyes met Severus' black ones.

"Hullo Lily," Severus said as he took the seat next to her.

"Hi Severus," Lily said, reminding herself to be patient.

"Reading the charms book?" Severus asked, trying to make conversation.

Lily nodded, holding the book up in response.

"How many times have you read it?" He asked, "I made it through twice. I think that the water-making charm will be fascinating."

"I lost count of how many times I've read it," Lily responded honestly, "I am really excited to be able to try the water-making charm this week. I am nervous about trying it non-verbally for the first time."

"We both know that you will be the first one in class to get the charm. You always are."

Lily smiled brightly, before mentally cursing herself. Friendship with Severus had always come naturally to her, he understood her love of magic. It was very easy to fall into the routine, something that Lily didn't want to do. She couldn't allow herself to do that again.

"So, how do you want to do the essay?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"I looked into some more effective ways to brew the potion, so I can write about that if you want to write about the history and the effects?" Severus offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Lily said, before pulling out her potions book and her research.

Together the two 6th years worked in silence. Severus Snape kept looking pointedly at Lily, hoping that she would talk to him and forgive him, while Lily Evans was actively ignoring him and his pleading looks.

They worked this way for a few hours, both being perfectionists with their work, and wanting their essay to be perfect. They were Professor Slughorn's favorite students for a reason. Lily had noted that Mary and James had entered the library a little while ago (a very rare sight) to work on their essay. They ended up sitting a few tables away, both looking uncomfortable to be in the quiet of the library.

Lily and Severus had combined their essays and re-written it. They were now working on writing the conclusion.

"I'm surprised Potter knows where the library is," Severus stated, the annoyance in his voice was apparent.

Lily chuckled at that, knowing how much Mary and James would be detesting their time in the library.

With their heads together they continued working on the conclusion and editing their essays.

From a few tables away, James Potter watch skeptically.

"Why do we have to do our essay on a Saturday?" Mary asked annoyed.

"Because, I have Quidditch practice starting this week," James stated, before he continued writing his portion of the essay.

"And we can't do it tomorrow?" Mary prompted.

"No. I'm busy," James said, "Now, can we work?"

Mary rolled her eyes, but turned back to her work. James couldn't tell her that the real reason he couldn't do the essay tomorrow was because he was an illegal animagus and would be running around with a werewolf Remus Lupin. So, he settled with annoying her so she would stop asking questions. Mary MacDonald had always been inquisitive about other people's lives and their business.

Mary worked silently, trying not to glare at James for wasting her Saturday with his bullshit excuses. She had only glared at him ten times in the past twenty minutes, so she was very proud of herself. She was working on writing the effects of the potion and he was working on writing the history. They had figured they would combine them when they finished and add the introduction and the conclusion.

James was very proud of himself; not only was he in the library (and working) he had managed not to laugh at Mary and her glaring. He bounced his leg up and down as he tried to concentrate on his work. He could feel beady, black eyes glaring at him from behind and managed to not turn around and retaliate, Remus would be proud.

Lily and Severus made the finishing touches on their essay and shared a familiar grin in victory.

"Are you staying?" Severus asked hopefully.

"No, I'm done for the day," Lily said, gathering her supplies.

"Yeah, me too," Severus lied, and he started packing up his stuff as well.

"Okay," Lily said, before glancing at Mary and grinning, "I'm just going to stop by and see if Mary needs any help. Bye Severus."

With that, Lily sped walked over to her friend, knowing that Severus wouldn't follow with James Potter sitting at the table.

"Hey Mare, you almost done?" Lily asked, not even glancing at James.

"Yes," Mary said, "I will write the introduction later this week, can you take care of the conclusion?"

"Yes," James responded, before gathering his supplies, "I need to get out of here."

"What. Afraid of learning something?" Lily said, snippily, unable to control herself.

This caused Mary to giggle as she gathered her stuff.

"Yes, and it's absolutely horrifying," James deadpanned in response.

Together, the three Gryffindors left the library and headed towards the common room. Mary glancing back and forth between Lily and James, waiting for one of them to snap. Lily kept picking up her pace, hoping that James would get the hint. However, James just continued to match her pace and Mary found the whole situation hilarious.

"So, are you and Snivellus friends again?" James said, cracking and breaking the silence.

He tried (and failed) to mask his interest, at least in Mary's opinion.

"What does it matter to you Potter?" Lily responded, exasperated.

Mary knew that they were not friends again, and that her friend would hold her ground when it came to the Slytherin. However, she was very curious about how this interaction was going to go. Mary had always been fascinated with how Lily and James irritated each other. In her opinion, it showed that they were destined to be, but she knew both of them would disagree with her.

"It doesn't" James said defensively, "I just don't think that you should be friends with someone who uses the 'M' word so casually."

Lily thought about the message on the wall at the beginning of the year and how her initial suspicion was that it was a Slytherin. Lily knew that would mean it was likely one of Severus' friends and that thought definitely made her uncomfortable.

"Who I am or am not friends with is none of your concern Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry for being a concerned housemate," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Because that's the reason that you said something," Lily mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" James said, stopping to glare at the redhead.

Mary watched on wishing that she had some popcorn, because she knew that they were both ticking time-bombs about to explode.

"We both know that you said something because you hate Severus. Not because you're concerned."

"Oh Merlin. This again. I don't give a damn about what Snivellus does. This is what I get for trying to be nice to you Evans."

"This was you trying to be nice?!" Lily laughed.

"You are truly one of a kind Evans," James said nastily.

"So are you Potter," Lily said, with just as much heat.

Much to Mary's disappointment (and James and Lily's relief) they had reached the common room and were able to go their separate ways.

Remus gave Mary a questioning look as the other two stalked up towards the dormitories angrily.

"Someone really should write a book about the pair of them," Mary supplied as an answer, laughing at his still confused face as she followed her friend.

* * *

That Sunday morning the Quidditch team was posted and there were no surprises in Marlene's opinion.

_**Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1976-1977**_

_**Chasers: **_

_James Potter (Captain)_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Hestia Jones_

_**Beaters: **_

_Sirius Black_

_Connor Kelp_

_**Keeper:**_

_Alexander Wood _

_**Seeker:**_

_Alexa Bell _

Marlene watched as Connor and Alexander shared a high five in victory.

"Did we make the team?" a voice asked in mock excitement behind her.

"We did!" Marlene said, matching Hestia's sarcastic cheer.

"Wow. I just can't believe this!" she continued, before both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Damn," Alexa Bell said from behind them.

Both girls turned and faced their seeker.

"I was really hoping that Potter would let me play chaser after the tryouts," she clarified, looking serious.

Hestia and Marlene exchanged worried glances.

"You weren't that good Bell. Don't get any ideas, I need you as my seeker," James said, joining the conversation.

"Way to destroy all my fun Potter," Alexa said, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You are ridiculous," Hestia said, ruffling the younger girls hair.

"That's why you love me," Alexa said, shrugging.

"That we do," Marlene said with a grin.

A little ways away from the commotion around the Quidditch team sat a very pale Remus Lupin. He felt absolutely nauseous and his head was pounding. He would have thought that after a decade of being a werewolf he would be used to his symptoms; he was not. He was working on breathing in and out, waiting for the pain to pass like it always did. He had a meeting to be at in twenty minutes and he didn't want to be late. He had watched as Lily and Alice left, knowing that he needed to join them, but not having the motivation.

"Do you need a potion?" Peter asked quietly next to him.

"Do we still have a stomach potion?" Remus asked, hopefully.

"I'll go look," Peter said, moving quickly.

Remus smiled in thanks as his friend disappeared up the stairs. When Peter came back down the stairs he was grinning and carrying a small vial.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled, as he downed the potion.

"Are you sure you don't need the hospital wing?" asked Peter, knowing that his friend often held off on getting help longer than he should.

"I have a meeting," Remus said, before slowly getting up.

Peter gave him an incredulous look, but didn't comment.

* * *

Lily and Alice sat in Professor Flitwick's classroom, waiting for the rest of the Peer Mentors to arrive. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor, was part-Goblin, had cut his black hair short over the summer. He stood on his stool behind his podium and talked with a group of Ravenclaws that were sitting at the front of the room.

"What are the chances that they have upped the pay?" Alice asked, looking hopeful.

"Slim to none," Frank laughed, having met the girls in the classroom.

"Last year I had to spend half of my tutoring time tracking down my person. She was a total airhead who could never remember when we were supposed to meet," Alice said, shuddering at the memory.

"I got a sweet first year Ravenclaw," Lily said, smiling fondly.

"I got a 7th year Slytherin last year, who was determined that we were 'meant to be'. I think she tried to slip me a love potion," Frank said.

"Merlin," Lily and Alice said in unison.

"Didn't you say Remus was doing this again?" Frank asked Lily, looking around for the 6th year Prefect.

"That's what he said," Lily answered with a shrug.

It was at that moment that the Gryffindor entered the room, and Lily noted how he swayed slightly where he stood.

"He doesn't look good," Alice muttered to Lily as he made his way over.

"You alright Remus?" Lily asked in concern when he took a seat next to them.

"Yeah," Remus said, looking in pain, "I just found out that Mum got sick again, I need to go home and see her."

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry," Alice said, reaching for his hand.

"I'm used to it," Remus said sadly.

"Alright everyone," Flitwick said, addressing the students, "You have been picked to be Peer Mentors. Since this is a paid position, you are required to show up to your expected tutoring times. If you do not, you will not be paid."

The group of students nodded.

"The other Professors and I will match you with students who are struggling in certain subjects, and it is your job to help them understand the materials. Your job is not to do the work for them. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, I would like the 5th years and 7th years to stay back. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

Alice sent Frank a questioning look, but he shrugged, not knowing what Professor Flitwick wanted to talk with them about.

"Will you let us know if you need anything Remus?" Alice asked, the concern apparent in her voice.

"Of course," Remus lied, as he made his way to the Hospital Wing and the girls headed back towards the common room.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Remus would be worried that they didn't believe his lie about going home to see his mother. However, Remus felt too ill to dwell on it. When he entered the Hospital Wing Healer Hayes sent him a knowing look, rushing in the back to grab a potion, while Remus laid himself on a bed.

"I brought you a sleeping potion," the healer whispered, though it sounded more like shouting to Remus' sensitive ears.

"Thank you," Remus said, downing the potion, thankful when sleep finally took him.

"Is the map done?" Sirius inquired as he entered the 6th year boys dormitory.

"Yes," James said, smiling smugly.

"Is it locked?" he asked.

"Yes. You need to say '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' _to get the map to open," Peter said.

"And '_Mischief Managed' _to get it to look like a piece of parchment again," James added.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, grinning wolfishly.

"It will help when we leave tonight," James commented.

"Where is Moony anyways?" Sirius asked, looking around for their fourth member.

"Hospital Wing," Peter said.

"He actually went this month?" Sirius said in shock.

"Yes, he looked miserable this morning," Peter said.

"Good, he really should start going more. Healer Hayes can help ease his pain a little."

"Are we meeting in the common room at sunset?" James asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

James nodded, feeling as the excitement coursed through his veins at the idea of transforming tonight.

Remus Lupin, however, did not share his enthusiasm as he stumbled towards the shrieking shack, with the help of Healer Hayes. All Remus could feel was pounding of his heart that was in sync with the pounding of his head. He could feel Healer Hayes looking at him sympathetically, which would normally bother him, but right now Remus couldn't concentrate.

When he entered the shack, Healer Hayes left him clothes in the loose floorboard for the morning as well as some potions that would help with the naseousa and the migraines.

After the Healer left, Remus laid on the cool floor, hoping for some relief (while knowing there would be none). Since his friends had become animagi, being a werewolf had become easier. He wasn't as worried about hurting anyone. The transformation was not something that his friends could help with though, and it was still just as awful as it had been when he was five years old.

He could feel the wolf trying to claw its way out of his skin, as Remus whimpered in pain. He knew it was time. All the bones in his body began to crack and transform, while Remus Lupin lost his humanity. His last thoughts were of his friends, and how he hoped they would be there soon.

Using the Map the other three Marauders moved quickly through the halls, cursing as they watched the moon started to rise. They were cursing Flich, who had decided to patrol a different route that night, making it more difficult for them to get out of the castle; and for making them late when they knew their friend needed them.

Once the boys got out of the castle, they quickly made their way towards the shrieking shack, stunning it so they could enter the tunnel quickly. They could hear Moony howling, and they quickly shared an excited grin, before transforming. They were ready to spend the night running through the woods and the sense of freedom it brought the three of them and Moony.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. If you are actually reading this story, thank you. I am really enjoying writing it. The chapter I just finished has some drama in it, and I'm really excited for y'all to read it. **

**What are you enjoying? What did you think of Quidditch? What do you think the drama in later chapters is? **

**Let me know in a review! **


	5. Wake Me Up When September Ends

The rest of September passed in a blur of school work and Quidditch; before the students knew it, it was the middle of October. The leaves had changed while the weather had cooled, but that didn't stop the students from sitting outside, soaking up the last bits of sun before winter.

"I love the fall," Lily said, leaning back against the tree she was sitting under, smiling contently at the colorful leaves.

"I miss summer already," Mary sighed dramatically.

"Everything is so pretty in the fall," Alice agreed with Lily, "But I love it when everything starts to bloom again in the spring."

"You are all so weird," Marlene responded, laughing at her friends.

"I think we can all agree that winter is the worst," Mary said, rolling her eyes at Marlene.

"I don't know a single person who really enjoys the bitter cold that comes with winter," Alice agreed, shuddering.

"Severus likes the winter," Lily said with a shrug.

"She said person Lily," Mary said, giving her friend a reproachful look.

"Besides, it matches his soul, dark and bitter, so of course he likes it," Marlene added.

Lily rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. She didn't have the words to defend her former friend.

"So, Frank asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Alice said, changing the subject, she could tell that talking about the Slytherin made Lily uncomfortable.

"Oh cute, for your birthday?" Lily asked, smiling thankfully at her friend.

"Yes," Alice said, grinning happily.

"What are you going to do?" Marlene asked.

"He wants to surprise me."

"Wow, that's romantic," Mary said, grinning.

"I bet he asks you to be his girlfriend," Marlene said, smirking.

"That would be the greatest birthday present," Alice replied dreamily.

"I can't believe you are already going to be seventeen," Mary said.

"I know, I feel old," Alice giggled.

"Are you going to take your Apparition test this weekend?" Lily asked.

"I think so," Alice said, "I took the course this summer, so I feel pretty confident and Frank said that could be our first stop."

"I hope you are prepared to come and visit all of us during the winter holidays," Marlene said.

"Oh, you will all see an awful lot of me," Alice assured her friends.

The girls continued to laugh and tease Alice about getting old, while they sat outside, soaking up the weather and the company.

* * *

Later, in the dark of the night, a hooded figure lurked through the empty halls. They had been given their instructions and had been impatiently waiting for the perfect time to execute them. The hooded figure had been planning for a month how to strike the most fear into the castle, before the plan really started to take off-just like they had planned. The figure walked cautiously towards the wall, where the next message was going to go, looking around the abandoned corridor to make sure they were still alone. With a smirk, the figure started to write, while listening carefully for any footsteps.

* * *

Friday morning the Marauders were walking casually towards the Great Hall, wanting to grab a bite to eat before Transfiguration. Though, in typical Marauder fashion, they were pushing their luck with the time.

"Think there will be any waffles left?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Not a chance Pete," Remus said, chuckling.

"The waffles are always the first to go mate," Sirius said, somberly.

"Damn it," Peter cursed.

"There might still be some toast," James offered, smirking.

"No one likes toast Prongs," Peter said with an eye roll, as if that was common knowledge.

This caused the group to laugh, the noise shocking some of the other people walking in the hallway.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Sirius said, motioning towards the large group of people gathered down towards the end of the corridor.

"I think we ought to find out," James said, and together the Marauders moved towards the crowd.

"But breakfast," Peter said, trailing off while his friends continued walking towards the crowd.

When they discovered what the crowd was gathered around, they were infuriated. James' body physically shook with anger, and many people in the crowd shared an uneasy look, some even backing away from him. No one wanted to be around an angry Marauder, especially if that Marauder was James Potter. He was a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.

Written on the wall, this time in only blood, was another message: 'Blood traitors beware, you're next'.

Sirius clenched his fists, seeing red. He had a sinking feeling that his brother was somehow involved in this. He was hoping that he would have another year or two before his brother started preaching the death eater agenda. However, the handwriting looked suspiciously like Regulus' and this was not something that Sirius would let go.

The four Marauders all shared looks, all with the mutual understanding that they would be getting revenge for the messages. They would be finding out who was behind this, and they would make their life hell.

"I'd watch your back Potter," a voice muttered smuggly behind them.

Without thinking James turned around, and swung his fist. James got a sick satisfaction as his fist connected with Severus Snape's jaw. He relished in the stinging feeling that vibrated through his knuckles, knowing that Snape was in even more pain as he rubbed his jaw with an outraged expression.

"They're welcome to try," James responded cockily, knowing that he should feel at least a little afraid, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Snape reached for his wand, getting ready to retaliate, but Sirius and Remus beat him to it. Looking around, Snape realized he was outnumbered, so with a glare he turned and sulked away.

"Just wait Potter, you'll get what's coming to you."

"It won't be from you Snivelous, you're too much of a coward."

Much to James' disappointment, his goading of the Slytherin didn't work. James shared an eye roll with Sirius, before turning back towards the writing on the wall. His anger heightened again, rereading the message.

"This needs to stop," James muttered to his friends.

"Agreed," Sirius said, glaring at the group of Slytherins that were sniggering nearby.

"Outta the way, outta the way," came the voice of Flich as he tried to maneuver through the crowds.

"You all have class starting soon. I suggest that you all make your way there," Professor McGonagall stated, not leaving any room for argument.

The group of students dispersed, moving slowly down the hallway, whispering with their friends about what they had seen. The Head Girl Elena Clearwater stood her ground, refusing to move, as did the Marauders.

"That includes you boys," Professor McGonagall said, dismissing them.

There was an argument on the tip of James' tongue, but with a nudge from Remus, he decided to listen. Together the boys continued their walk to the Great Hall.

"Who do you think is behind this?" Peter asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Slytherins," James, Sirius and Remus all said in unison.

"Obviously," Peter said with an eye roll, "But which ones?"

"I'm guessing Yaxely," James said, "Though I don't know that he has the brains to put this together."

"Maybe he's getting orders from elsewhere," Remus said, quietly not wanting to alert anyone.

"I doubt it," Sirius said shaking his head, "Not while he's still in school."

"Do you really think that the Dark Lord has people at Hogwarts?" Peter asked, a waiver of fear in his voice.

"Not at Hogwarts," James said confidently, "He's too afraid of Dumbledore."

"I'm not so certain," Remus said, uneasily.

"This is just someone preaching his propaganda Moony," Sirius added.

"I hope you're right," Remus said, really wishing that he was wrong.

The other boys shook their heads, not yet ready to think about the reality that Remus was suggesting.

* * *

Later that morning, Lily was sitting in Charms, all of her supplies laid out in front of her. However, she could not bring herself to get excited about her favorite class. Her mind kept wandering to the latest message. She kept wondering who was behind the messages and how they were getting away with it. Someone was obviously sneaking out in the middle of the night, but they had to have a good idea of the Prefects patrol schedule to not get caught, and that made her nervous. She wanted to make her way towards the message and try a few spells to see if she could get any information that the Professors weren't sharing.

"Did you hear that James punched Snape?" Mary asked, the glee in her voice was evident as she took her seat.

"He what?!" Marlene said, her brown eyes widening.

"His mum is going to kill him," Alice mumbled, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Merlin," Lily said, rolling her green eyes, "Do I even want to know?"

"Apparently Snape started it," Mary said, knowledgably.

There was very little that happened at Hogwarts that Mary MacDonald did not know about. She knew everything about everyone.

"I doubt that," Lily said, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"That's what Lori Jordan said and she was standing right next to Snape," Mary replied confidently, "Apparently he made a comment about James needing to watch his back with the message and James just turned and punched him."

"Merlin," Marlene said, but she was smirking proudly.

Their conversation ended when Professor Flitwick wandered into the classroom warily. The messages were clearly weighing on his mind as well. Following behind him, were the Marauders, walking leisurely through the door. They all had smug looks on their faces as they glanced at the Slytherins in the room.

"Alright class, settle down," Professor Flitwick said as he climbed onto his stool behind his podium, he shot a pointed look at the Marauders.

Most of the class settled down, the only conversations that continued was the group of Slytherins in the back of the room. Much to the class' shock, even the Marauders sat suspiciously quiet.

"These past few weeks we have been working charming objects into water both verbally and non-verbally. Today we are working on conjuring water. Who can tell me what spell we are going to use?"

A few hands went up, including Lily's.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Flitwick said, calling on Lily with a small grin.

"_Aguamenti" _Lily answered confidently.

"Correct," Professor Flitwick said, smiling, "Today, we will be working on conjuring water verbally. We will be moving to nonverbal charms next week."

The class nodded and pretended to get to work; instead, most of the class was talking about the message on the wall and the fact that James Potter had punched Severus Snape. The news of their fight had spread through the school and now half way through the day, most of the school had heard about it. Most of the class was surprised it had taken the two of them over a month to get into their first physical altercation of the year. The pair was infamous for their fights, many of which were ended by Lily.

For his part, Severus Snape was nursing a fist-shaped bruise on his jaw and had been giving James Potter a hateful glare all morning. James Potter on the other hand, responded by smirking at Severus, before turning back to his parchment.

"They are going to be in for a nasty shock when they get back to their dormitory," Sirius said, in a hushed voice.

The four boys shared a proud look, for the revenge that they managed to pull off in between Transfiguration and Charms.

"When are they set to go off?" Peter asked excitedly.

"11:30, when most of the students will be back in the common room dropping off their backpacks before the lunch break," Remus answered.

"We'll have to remember to pick up more dungbombs at Zonkos this weekend," James said.

"I'll add it to the list," Peter said, nodding at James.

After Arithmancy, which was Lily's last class of the day, she made her way towards the message. There was no longer a crowd around the wall, now that Filch had cleaned the message off.

"_Revelio_" Lily muttered, flicking her wand.

She knew that it was a long shot, especially if there was no magic used to create the message, but she had to try. When nothing happened she sighed and racked her brain for another spell that might allow information to be revealed.

"_Aparecium_" Lily tried, wondering the writer had also used invisible ink.

When nothing happened, Lily groaned. She knew that she was going to have to make her way towards the Library to see if she could find any other spells or potions that might be able to give her some information.

On her way to the Library she paused, hearing someone crying. As she walked around the corner, she found the source, a small Hufflepuff girl was crying as some 4th year Slytherin pointed her wand at the younger student.

"Put your wand down," Lily said as she approached the students, the authority clear in her voice.

"Or what?" the Slytherin asked snottily.

"I'll take points from Slytherin," Lily said, already bored of the conversation.

The Slytherin turned towards Lily, annoyed, "I don't have to listen to Mudbloods like you."

Lily rolled her eyes, unphased, while the younger Hufflepuff dashed around the corner, looking to distance herself from the situation.

When the Slytherin realized that Lily wasn't going to react, she raised her wand and sent a curse flying at Lily.

Lily groaned as she easily blocked the curse. She was not in the mood for this today.

"That will 10 points from Slytherin," Lily said, "I suggest you leave before it becomes more."

The Slytherin glared, but she took Lily's advice and left, while Lily continued her walk to the Library. She was hoping that she would find a clue that would indicate who was behind the hateful messages.

In the library she could hear a group of Slytherins complaining about the dungbombs that had exploded all over their common room. She made sure to sit at a table where she could eavesdrop on their conversation, hoping that they would give her a clue as to who was behind the messages. She pulled out one of the Charms books that she had grabbed and began her research.

The next morning, the 6th year girls dormitory looked like a disaster zone. Clothes were flying everywhere, Lily just barely dodged a shoe that Marlene was throwing at Alice.

"Okay, but do the shoes match my dress?" Alice asked, worrying her lip.

"Yes, you look hot," Mary responded from the bathroom, where she was curling her hair.

"Thanks," Alice said, the relief was evident in her voice, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It is your first official date since being back at Hogwarts, maybe it feels more real?" Lily reasoned.

"I hope so," Alice said, "What if the date is terrible?"

"That's not possible," Marlene said, "But if it happens, then at least you know it isn't meant to be."

"Okay, good point," Alice breathed, "What is everyone else doing?"

"I'm going with Amos," Mary said, nonchalantly, finishing her hair.

"What happened to Kevin?" Alice asked, happy for the distraction.

"Kevin was too nice, he'd go into the date with the expectation that I'd leave as his girlfriend. Amos knows that something like that will never happen," Mary responded.

"Don't you ever want a boyfriend?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Nope," Mary said, surely, "I can't imagine ever wanting to be tied down to one person."

"What if someday someone sweeps you off your feet?" Lily questioned.

"Then I'll change my mind," Mary said with a shrug, "I don't think that will happen though. Until then, I will continue going on dates with people who know to have no expectations."

"Like Amos," Marlene laughed.

"Exactly!"

"This might be why people call you a heartbreaker," Alice said, with no heat behind her words.

Mary shrugged, unconcerned, "I'm honest, it's not my fault they don't listen."

"True," Lily said, agreeing with her friend.

"What about you two?"

"Girls date at the Three Broomsticks," Lily and Marlene said in sync.

"I could set you two up if you wanted?" Mary offered.

"No thanks," Lily said, giggling.

"I'm good," Marlene agreed.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind," Mary shrugged as she pulled on her jeans.

"Will do."

"Should I wear the red top or the black one?" Mary asked, holding up both tops in question.

"Red," Lily responded.

"Agreed," replied Alice, while Marlene nodded.

"Thanks ladies," Mary said, changing into the top.

Once they were all ready the girls walked down to the Great Hall, Mary immediately leaving to meet up with Amos. Alice was waiting nervously, her eyes darting around, searching for Frank. When he entered the Great Hall, Alice visibly relaxed.

"You-you look-wow," Frank said, looking a giggling Alice up and down.

"You kids have fun now," Marlene said, as she and Lily walked away laughing.

"I can't wait for their wedding," Lily said, wistfully.

"Merlin Lils, they just started dating," Marlene responded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, we've known that this was inevitable since third year," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"True," Marlene conceded as they hopped into an empty carriage.

The Marauders casually made their way towards the carriages, not at all concerned that they were nearing the 11:00 deadline.

"If we miss the carriages because you wankers can't be on time, you are carrying me to Hogsmeade," Remus said, giving James and Sirius a look.

"You say that every time Moony," Peter said, chuckling.

"Yet, we've never had to carry you," James responded.

"One of these times…"

"Don't worry Moony," Sirius said, batting his long lashes, "I'll sweep you off your feet."

The boys all laughed at this, as they got into the last carriage.

"Behave," Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Always," James said, smirking.

"So, Ariel Flemmings asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade today," Sirius said.

"And you had the self control to say no?" Peter asked in awe.

"I told her that the first Hogsmeade trip was always spent with you losers, I think I regret that now."

"She is the hottest girl in 5th year," Peter said.

"I think I would have preferred it if you did," James teased.

This caused Sirius to reach over to smack him, creating an all out wrestling match in the carriage. Remus and Peter sharing an amused look, while trying to stay out of the way. By the time their carriage rolled into they all rolled out, looking thoroughly dishevelled.

Once Lily and Marlene got out of their carriage they made a beeline to Honeydukes, hoping to get the best samples while everyone else was in Zonkos trying to get the latest prank materials.

"Do you think that there will be any of the caramel chocolate frogs left?" Marlene asked hopefully.

"I'm hoping that they will have the peppermint sugar quills out," Lily said, while the girls picked up their pace.

When Marlene opened the door to Honeydukes, both girls shared a grin as they were hit with the sweet scent of the candy store. Each girl rushed in seperate directions, grabbing the candy that they wanted, and any free samples that they passed.

"We need to check out before I eat the whole plate of caramel chocolate frogs," Marlene whispered to Lily as she grabbed her 3rd sample.

"That's probably a good idea, those third years are looking at you funny," Lily responded with a giggle.

Marlene turned and winked at the third years before popping the sample into her mouth, unconcerned. They went red, having been caught staring by an older student.

After the girls checked out, they shoved their way out of the crowded store.

"Where to next?" Marlene asked, shrinking her bag of candy to fit into her bag.

"I'm thinking Gladrags, I was hoping to get Alice a new jumper for her birthday. She keeps complaining that the one she wears to Quidditch matches isn't warm enough."

"Brilliant, maybe I'll find something for her too," Marlene grinned, "Think she'll want a pair of socks that scream when they get too stinky?"

Lily gave Marlene an incredulous look, before both girls burst into a fit of giggles. Both girls were thankful that Gladrags was much less crowded than Honeydukes, since they were restocking their shoes and boxes were speeding through the store. That was enough to keep out some of the nervous students.

Lily ducked as a box zoomed past her head, "I think I'm going to check upstairs for a jumper first."

Marlene nodded, completely unconcerned with the flying boxes, "I'll see what I can find down here."

Lily made her way quickly towards the stairs, leaving a laughing Marlene behind her. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she reached the top of the stairs and there were no more flying boxes. Lily made her way towards the women's section of the store, hoping that they would have a jumper that would work for Alice.

After about ten minutes of tedious searching, Lily finally found the perfect jumper. It was maroon, with shimmery gold glitter. With a victorious grin, Lily headed back down the stairs, preparing for the onslaught of flying boxes.

Spotting Marlene, Lily ducked and rushed towards her friend.

"This is why you could never be a Quidditch player," Marlene said, smirking.

"Yes, it has nothing to do with my fear of heights," Lily said, laughing.

"And fear of bludgers apparently."

"Apparently? The only people who are not at least a little afraid of bludgers are insane people!"

Marlene shrugged, not at all offended.

"Well, I found this deep purple dress, which is really similar to Mary's blue one that Al always borrows. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh she'll absolutely love it. It will be perfect for a date night," Lily replied, winking.

"Also, I found a pair of gold flying leggings, are they too much for practice?"

"Oh, they are definitely too much, but you are maybe the only person I know who can rock it. I say get them."

"Thanks Lils."

"Always."

Together, the two girls made their way towards the check out and purchased their items.

"Want to head into Zonko's or do you want to go get butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily asked.

"Zonko's looks absolutely nuts, let's go get butterbeers."

Lily nodded at her friend and they made their way towards the Three Broomsticks, waving at Mary as she and Amos exited.

"Grab a table and I'll grab the drinks?" Marlene offered.

"Sure," Lily said, as she looked around the crowded pub.

Lily spotted the Marauders sitting at the bar, laughing loudly with Madame Rosmerta, bags from Zonko's under their feet. She then spotted a corner table, as far from them as possible, and immediately made her way towards it.

Lily let out a sigh of relief when she made it to the table before anyone else snagged it, thanking Merlin that it was still empty. She then started to look around the bar to see which of their other classmates had chosen to come in as well. She could see Conor Hunt and a group of Ravenclaws entering the pub, and Lily grinned, knowing Marlene would be excited.

She looked towards the bar, and spotted her friend standing next to the Marauders, while Madame Rosmerta filled their pints. Lily watched as Marlene threw her head back and laughed at whatever Black said, before she grabbed their pints and made her way towards Lily.

Lily glanced back at where Conor and his friends were standing, and grinned when she spotted him watching Marlene.

"Great seats Lils, we have the perfect people watching spot."

"From here we have a perfect view of your boyfriend."

"Conor's here?" Marlene said, not even bothering to play confused as she looked around the bar.

"He is, and he's wearing that baby blue shirt that you like," Lily laughed.

"That shirt does do wonders for his eyes," Marlene giggled, winking at Lily, "Wait, are they coming this way."

"It would appear that way," Lily said, grinning broadly.

"Hey ladies, mind if we sit with you, this place is swamped," one of the Ravenclaws asked.

"Of course," Lily answered, gesturing to the empty chairs at the table.

The three Ravenclaws sat down, and Marlene turned pink as Conor sat down next to her.

"I'm Ryan," said the Ravenclaw sitting closest to Lily, his brown eyes sparkling kindly.

"I'm Lily," Lily responded, smiling at him.

"I know who you are, I think the whole school knows who you are. You are the brightest witch in your year," Ryan said with a smile.

Lily could feel her face growing hot. Lily knew that it was more likely her arguing with Potter that gave her a reputation, but she appreciated Ryan's lie.

"I'm Weston," said the black haired boy sitting in between Ryan and Conor.

"And I'm Conor," Conor said, smiling brightly and showing off his dimples.

"I'm Marlene," Marlene said, introducing herself.

"You play chaser on the Gryffindor team right?" Conor asked, smirking.

"Yes," Marlene said, smiling widely, "You play beater on the Ravenclaw team don't you?"

"I do, and Weston here is our keeper. Ryan and I are the beaters. Your brother just joined the team as a seeker right?"

"He did," Marlene said, smiling proudly, "He wasn't sure if he should try out or not."

"Well, I'm glad he did," Ryan said, "We needed a good seeker."

"So what have you ladies been up to today?" Conor asked.

"We went into Honeydukes and Gladrags, before we decided to come here," Marlene answered.

"You mean you haven't gone into Zonko's?" Conor asked, feigning shock.

"Nope," Marlene said, giggling.

"Well, Miss Evans, do you mind if I steal your friend, I think that needs to be remedied."

"Go right ahead," Lily said, as Marlene's face turned pink.

The two of them got up and left towards the door.

"Conor has been crushing on Marlene since he saw her at Quidditch tryouts this year. Where he was definitely not spying."

"Oh definitely not," Lily said, laughing.

"You don't play do you Lily?" Weston asked.

"I don't," Lily said, "I'm afraid of heights."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I didn't think Gryffindor's were afraid of anything."

"Don't tell anyone," Lily said, giggling, "We like to keep it a secret."

Lily could feel the Marauders all turn and stare at her, as they talked with Madame Rosmerta, but Lily was determined to ignore them. She was enjoying talking with Ryan and Weston, she wouldn't let them mess up her peaceful day.

"Oi! Evans!" she heard Black shout from the bar.

Lily groaned, but didn't respond.

"Evans! Come here!" he tried again.

"Is he calling you?" Ryan asked, looking between the two Gryffindors.

"Unfortunately," Lily mumbled.

Lily could hear bar stools move and she could hear Peter's squeaky laugh, but she didn't dare look up. She knew what was coming, and she was positively dreading it.

"Evans, I'm trying to talk to you. It's not nice to ignore people…" Sirius stated, as he and a sheepish Remus approached their table and took Marlene and Conor's empty seats.

"It's also not nice to call people like dogs," Lily pointed out.

"Well you do act like a- Ouch!" Sirius said, turning to glare at Remus as Lily raised her eyebrows.

"We came over here to ask you a question Lily," Remus started, giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Should I be concerned?" Lily asked, looking at her fellow Prefect while Sirius was still rubbing his side.

The two Ravenclaws exchanged amused looks, curious about where this would go. It was well known that the 6th year Gryffindors did not get along.

"No," Remus said laughing, "We were just wondering what we should get to drink for Alice's surprise party tomorrow night?"

"We asked Rosmerta, but she told us that you would probably have a better idea," Sirius provided.

"She'll want to celebrate, so probably Champagne," Lily answered.

"Excellent," Sirius said, before getting up and walking away.

"Thanks Lily," Remus said, and with a small shrug he started after his friend.

"That was interesting?" Ryan said, looking amused.

"That's one word for it," Lily said, laughing.

"So Lily, tell me about yourself," Ryan said, pretending to get comfy in his chair.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

Sunday morning the girls were all awoken by the Marauders singing "Happy Birthday" obnoxiously to Alice, before spraying water on them from their wands.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE DORMS?" Alice shrieked, not happy about being woken up early.

The boys just winked and James replied with, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. Yes I would. So I can make sure this never happens again," Lily said, without moving from her bed, she waved her wand to dry herself off.

"I think that they want to hear it again guys," Sirius said.

"I think you might be right," Peter added, and the four of them started singing again.

"When I said I wanted to be serenaded on my birthday this is not what I meant," Alide groaned.

Rolling over Lily grabbed her wand again and whispered, "_Silencio" _while pointing her wand at James, before repeating the process with the other three.

They all turned and glared at her, while she glared right back.

"Leave, I want to sleep," Mary said, putting her pillow over her head.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't leave I will murder you with the beater bats," Marlene said, sounding deadly calm.

That was enough for the Marauders to know it was time to leave, soundlessly laughing they made their way back to their dorms.

A few hours later the girls were on their way towards the Prefects bathroom, looking forward to a relaxing few hours distracting Alice while the Marauders got her surprise ready.

"I still can't believe those wankers," Alice said, as she dropped her body into the giant tub.

"This is so typical of them," Marlene said.

"Sirius' birthday is coming up, we can get them back then," Mary said.

"Brilliant," Alice said, grinning at her friends, "This has been the perfect way to celebrate turning 17."

"I am still not over the fact that Frank got a chocolate frog card to ask you to be his girlfriend, that is so romantic," Lily said with a sigh.

"And you passed your apparition test!" Marlene said excitedly.

"And Marlene spent the afternoon with Conor! I elbowed Amos really hard when I saw you too. He said he was going to bruise."

"Let's not forget that Lily has a big fat crush on the Ravenclaw, Ryan?"

Marlene nodded at the same time that Lily said "I do not."

"Oh please Lils, you were almost grinning more than me, and I've been waiting to be Frank Longbottom's girlfriend for years."

This caused the girls to laugh, while Lily turned bright red.

"Are you seeing Frank tonight?" Lily asked, curious about what her friends boyfriend had told her.

"No," Alice said, her shoulders slumping, "He said that he had to patrol and meet with Elena to go over the house points. Apparently the Slytherin's are abusing their power."

"Really?" Mary said, feigning shock.

"So just us girls tonight then?" Marlene asked.

"I guess so," Alice said, trying to smile at her friends.

The other three girls fought off a grin, their friend had no idea what was coming.

After dinner the girls made their way back to the common room, where Peter met them looking frazzled.

"Girls, I need you to come quick, James and Sirius they-well you'll just need to come see for yourself," Peter said, before turning to run towards the boys dorms.

The girls shared confused looks, before taking off and following Peter. When they entered the boys dorm room, Alice froze in shock, while everyone turned and shouted "Surprise!"

The surprised look on Alice's face was priceless, her blue eyes widened in shock and her mouth was agape.

"You-" Alice said, flustered, before turning to the girls, "Did you know?"

"We might have helped plan this," Marlene said with a shrug.

"You guys," Alice said, her eyes watering.

"Happy birthday love," Frank said, coming over to give Alice a small kiss.

"It's not every day your favorite cousin turns 17," James said nonchalantly.

"I'm your only cousin James," Alice said, laughing as James just shrugged.

"Now, let's toast," Sirius said, enchanting glasses of champagne to float to each of the Gryffindors.

"To turning 17," Remus said.

"To the fact that we're all getting old," James added.

"To passing your apparition test," Lily continued.

"To finally getting the girl," Frank said, while the friends cheered.

"And of course, to the beautiful birthday girl. May your next 17 years be just as amazing as the first 17, if not better!" Mary said, and everyone raised their glasses to cheer.

Alice grinned so broadly, feeling so loved surrounded by her closest friends. She wouldn't change her life for the world.

The group continued to drink the champagne, sharing their favorite stories with Alice, for once, not arguing. It was a rare moment of peace between the 6th year Gryffindors.

* * *

In the Owlery, a figure stood, rereading the letter in their hand, making sure that it would not give away anything. It read: _The second part of the plan is in motion. When can we start part three? _

With a grin, the figure attached the letter to the tawny owl, and sent it on its way. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**Well, here's another. Sorry it's kinda a filler, but it's necessary. I hope you all liked it and had a good Holiday. If you like it please leave me a review. **

**Who do we think the figure is? **


End file.
